Moments between Us
by almostcrazedmonkey
Summary: Missing moments of Monk and Natalie during and after each episode. Starting from Monk and Red Herring. Got idea from various other stories. M/N
1. A New Assistant Red Herring

**A New Assistant (3.10)**

_(After saving Mr. Henry)_

"Mr. Monk, thank you", said Natalie.

Monk closely watched the heartfelt moment between Natalie and Julie. He started remembering the time when he and Trudy discussed having a family, a family that alas, he could not have. More than anything else, he wanted a family, just like the one he was seeing before him. Lost in his thoughts, Monk did not notice Natalie placing a hand on his arm.

"What is wrong Monk?"

"Nothing", he replied. "I'm happy for your fish. I'm happy for your daughter. You have a beautiful daughter".

"Thank you", Natalie replied softy. "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?"

Monk shirked at the idea of dinner. Dinner. Did he eat dinner? Would it be in a public place, with all those people and germs? And he could not say no, could he? O, the many decisions!

As Natalie saw Monk having a hard time making up his mind, she said calmly, "Don't worry; it will be our treat".

"Natalie, well, here's the thing. I kind of, kind of…don't eat dinner. Especially in places, you know, places. And food prepared by other people…"

Realizing what Monk was saying, Natalie said with good humor, "I see. Well, we can cook dinner at our home. Come on, we'll eat in. I'm sure Julie won't mind. Do you like chicken pot pie?"

"Chicken pot pie? But it's not Tuesday! I mean, I love it, but it's not Tuesday", Monk stammered.

"I'm sure we can make an exception. Come on, I won't take no for an answer", Natalie replied.

Taking Monk's arm with one hand and wrapping the other around Julie, Natalie began walking out of the school. She thought about the crazy day she and her daughter had had and the even crazier moment of meeting this extraordinary man. Like her herself after she had lost Mitch, Monk was living in such a lonesome state. He was like a child who had lost his parents and whose life was filled with fear. Still, Natalie realized, beneath that veneer of fear was an extraordinary man who was fully capable of love, not just for his wife, but for others, even if he could not bring himself to witness the miracle of birth. Remembering the way Monk overcame his fears and chose to save Julie's fish almost brought tears to Natalie's eyes. She could only think of one other man in the world who would have done that.

They were almost in the parking lot when Monk realized that Natalie was still holding onto him. He had never let anyone besides Trudy touch him and hold him for so long. Yet, somehow, he felt safe with Natalie. His fear of touching and contracting another person's germs still resonated, waiting to burst out, yet for some reason, it did not. What did it mean? Monk was still pondering that question when Natalie dropped her arm and opened the car.

"Come on, Mr. Monk, get in", Natalie said across the driver's side.

"Hold on, let me say good bye to Leland", Monk responded.

Monk slowly walked across to the police car waiting on the other side of the lot. Leland was standing there waiting for him with a half smile. He knew from instinct that Monk had found someone who could replace Sharona and bring him back to society. It was about time to see his friend happy again. He could not wish for anything else.

"Captain, you got the guy?"

"Yep, Monk. We sure do, thanks a lot to you. Now I don't need to touch any more fake rocks after this", Leland said.

"Thank you for coming and believing in me. You are my true friend".

"Well, Monk, you've got another one waiting for you by the car. Go to them. And welcome back", Leland said while he watched Natalie and Julie in the background.

With an acknowledgment toward Leland, Monk turned around toward Natalie and Julie. They were standing with their backs to the setting sun, shielding Monk from its rays and etching their long shadows across the parking lot. Monk peered at their shadows and his mixing in the evening light. It all added to perfect symmetry. Perfect, indeed, somehow from three persons, but perfect nonetheless.

_(After dinner at the Teegers)_

"Mr. Monk, you don't have to clean anything. Remember, it's our treat", Natalie reminded Monk across the kitchen counter.

"I know, but I have to clean. The pan still has that smudge of grease in that corner", Monk replied as he continued to scrub using his second bottle of detergent.

Knowing that she would not win, Natalie continued to clean her share of dishes. Julie, Monk and she enjoyed a warm dinner that night. Mr. Monk, despite his limitations in social situations, was a most wonderful guest. Julie certainly liked him and joked freely with him about school. Natalie did have to constrain Monk from panicking when Julie said that the cranberry sauce was homemade by another student who was presenting his recipe and method at the science fair. Altogether the three of them enjoyed a hearty conversation over dinner that seemed to end far too quickly for everybody.

"Natalie", Monk interrupted, "you know, my offer still stands if you are interested".

Unlike that time in the bar, Natalie did not refuse the offer straightaway. She actually was thinking about working for this man. The pay might not be great but at least he was an honest man unlike Clem and those louses at the bar. The thought of becoming a detective's personal assistant even appealed to her. For once, she might find a job she liked. Holding on to it and working with him was another question for later.

Natalie gave Monk a small smile of understanding. It was implicit yet the message was clear to both of them. Monk smiled as his heart danced in delight. He truly admired Natalie and wanted her as his assistant. Something about her just made her stand out from the others even though Monk still could not place it. He was not good with emotions but even he could sense something good. Seeing and remembering her smile of understanding, Monk continued to scrub.


	2. Just an Election

**It was just an election (3.15)**

_(Upon leaving the election headquarters)_

"Mr. Monk, you can lower your head now. We are outside the room", Natalie said as she looked up at him.

Natalie and Julie were accompanying Monk out of the election headquarters, where they had witnessed Harold Krenshaw's victory speech. Natalie was not affected by the loss at all, but she definitely noticed that it hit her boss quite hard. She had not known her boss for long but she knew how much his "rivalry" with Harold meant to him, especially with regards to Dr. Kroger. It was a bit silly, really, like a childhood fight. Natalie did not laugh, nonetheless, because she felt Monk's agony at his therapist's "betrayal". She herself could relate as she remembered how many an employer of hers favored other employees even when they competed with her on the job and she deserved better from her bosses. Monk was even needier than she since his therapist was all he had and above all, a true friend.

Natalie opened the door for Monk to walk through with Julie. After saying goodbye to some of her volunteers, they got in the car and prepared to return home. Natalie took a look at Monk whose face was still filled with a mix of disbelief and contemplation. Fortunately perhaps, whatever sorrow she saw on his face while inside the election headquarters had disappeared for now. After watching Monk for a bit, Natalie was tempted to take a look at Mitch's photograph one more time.

"Is that Mitch?"

Monk's question drew Natalie's attention. She smiled in expressing agreement. She remembered the conversation Monk and she had back in the bathroom and the promise she owed to herself and Mitch. Because Julie was right there in the back of car, Natalie could not openly discuss her thoughts with Monk.

"Mr. Monk, you know, Mitch was also a bit of a jealous person. Back in his days on the Force, when he was just starting as a pilot, he used to take it badly when his comrades got promoted ahead of him. He had this guy with whom he fought together on the battlefield but they were always rivals off the field. I remembered how their squadron leader had to separate them because they could not get along. You are a bit like that with Harold. It's a good thing in many a way".

"I guess so. But I still can't believe Dr. Kroger helped him. And he called him "chuck". Can you imagine it?"

Monk was starting to pout a little, but more in an adult manner that was equally annoying and cute to Natalie. She placed an arm around Monk to calm him down. As she consoled him, Natalie began to reminisce about the tough life Monk led and how he had always had a worse lot than she did. Losing Trudy was perhaps the last straw for him. It was quite easy to sympathize with him.

"It's all going to be all right, Mr. Monk. Don't think about it too much. Soon it will be as if it never happened", Natalie said as she patted Monk.

For once Monk was out of words. He had the urge to yell back at Natalie as usual but now could barely say anything. Maybe it was because the shock of seeing Dr. Kroger with Harold had still not worn off, or maybe Natalie's words finally had meant something. Monk played her words back in his head and thought about their conversation about Mitch. He realized that he had lost too much and had too little to cherish to fuss over Harold. It felt like second nature to him, a bit strange in fact. Hope. Change. He did not know what it was, but it was a new way of thinking for him and nobody else had made him think like that.

In the back seat, Julie watched her mom and Mr. Monk exchange looks and contemplate in their own thoughts. Her mom had only known Mr. Monk only recently but it seemed as if they knew each other as well as anybody else would. She was not a naïve girl anymore and knew more than she let on. She suspected that they talked about daddy, something that they did not want her to know. It was probably important for both of them. She also knew that her mom had dated after her dad's death and no other man had known her mom as well as Mr. Monk did. It swelled her heart to see her mom console Mr. Monk and in his own way, he her. It made her miss her dad but in a way, made that emptiness seem not so important after all.

_(Weeks later, in the Teegers' house)_

Natalie was opening the mail, and taking great care not to disrupt the perfect piles that Monk had meticulously created. When she opened a letter from the School Board, she stood in excitement. It caused Monk to stop dusting.

"Wow! Look at this. Julie, honey, come downstairs!"

Monk came over and took a look. Julie also came running downstairs. Whatever it was, it must be quite important and everyone edged for a peek at the letter.

"The School Board, after much deliberation, has decided to keep Ashtown High open for the upcoming three years. We believe that this decision is necessary for ensuring the continued good education that all the students in this district receive and deserve to receive", Natalie read proudly.

Throwing the letter into the air, Natalie and Julie hugged each other in excitement. Monk picked up the letter and took in the scene before him. It made him happy as well to see them happy. Natalie had fought through so much for her daughter and even risked her life at times. He himself had no child, but Monk could slightly relate. He was not good with feelings but this was a good feeling, for certain, and he had come as close as feeling whatever it was. Tired of thinking too much on this, Monk came up with a quick idea.

"Natalie, you know, let's call Dr. Kroger. Let's call Harold. I can't wait to show him this and right in front of his face".

"No, Mr. Monk. We are certainly not doing that. Don't even think that I'm driving you there just for that", Natalie replied. "Come on, let's celebrate this. I'm cooking a dish my grandpa brought back from England".

"Oh come on, Natalie. It's my best shot at him."

Natalie gave him a glare. She knew that he could read her well and hoped he would get the message. It was a no, and a disapproving yet understanding no. Monk understood her perfectly and thought about it. It was a big chance to get one over Harold and too good to pass up. Yet something felt not right about it. After shaking the letter up and down, and back and forth, Monk finally handed it over to Natalie.


	3. All I have always wanted The Kid

**All I have always wanted (3.16)**

_(Outside the department building, before leaving Tommy)_

Natalie watched Monk with interest as he interacted with Tommy on the lawn. For once, she saw Monk smile and be happy and carefree. He even touched and laid himself on nature. Nature! Such a scene would have been unheard of before but here, before her very eyes, was Adrian Monk playing with a young boy and not worrying about the next crime in San Francisco. He was running around in circles with the boy and hugging him just as any parent would do. It was a new person before Natalie and the image made her cry in happiness.

Natalie knew that Monk disliked change and would not have changed himself overnight. She reasoned that the Adrian Monk before her must be the real Adrian Monk, a man who wanted to be a caring father and loving husband. The latter was cruelly taken away from him long ago but Tommy offered him a chance to be the former. It was a brief and welcoming opportunity, like drops of water on a parched earth, and Monk had embraced it fully. She had thought that Monk would not be able to take care of Tommy even briefly but he obviously proved her wrong. She agreed with herself that at the end, Adrian Monk would make a great father. For Tommy, or for any other child, even Julie.

Thinking about Julie made Natalie realize what Julie missed in Mitch. Julie had grown up without a father and who knew what a difference Mitch would have made in her life. Natalie thought about her deceased husband and how he, like Monk, had lost his chance to be a caring father. Natalie could only conjecture what kind of father Mitch would have made, but he like Monk would have saved Julie's fish instead of that moon rock a long while ago. Natalie still could not believe that Monk chose to save Julie's fish that day. It was the nicest thing any man had done for Julie and Natalie appreciated it with all her heart. If only that Julie needed a father, Adrian Monk would surely fit in nicely, just as he did with Tommy. They could even be a nice little family, just as she and Monk probably would have wanted.

_(After saying goodbye to Tommy, when walking back)_

After seeing Tommy driven away, Monk and Natalie were walking back to her car. During the walk back, Monk could not resist numerous temptations to turn around and look back at the disappearing figure of the car. Natalie did not discourage him and waited for him at each step. It was something Monk really needed and he should not feel obliged to not have the opportunity for a few last peeks.

"Natalie, could you drive me to the park where I met Tommy?" Monk asked.

They got to the park after a short drive. Natalie noticed Monk in deep contemplation throughout the trip and she did not bother him at all. Unusual for him, Monk did not spend any time rearranging the assorted coins in the drawers or the papers all over the glove compartment. After they got out of the car, Monk surprisingly asked Natalie to accompany him on a walk through the woods. At first, Natalie was in disbelief at Monk's willingness to walk through nature again. She was even in greater awe at Monk's offering her to curl her arm with his as they walked. Now, Natalie was seriously doubting that Monk had not substantially changed but thoughts on that would have to come later. Finding herself joyful for some reason, Natalie eagerly took Monk's arm and started their slow yet relaxing walk through the woods.

"Natalie, you know why we are taking this walk through these woods?" Monk questioned her.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Monk. Maybe you are still reminiscing about Tommy," replied Natalie.

"That's true. I still remember that day when we first walked on these trails. It felt like yesterday", Monk said wistfully.

"Mr. Monk, I know I asked you this before, back when we were in the diner, but what made you choose Tommy?"

"Well, I really don't know. I think it's that he and I share similar circumstances. Ever since I lost Trudy, I felt incapable of love. The only love I knew back then and that I know of now is my love for Trudy. Then, Tommy came along. He had no family and was amidst being transferred to another caretaker. I felt that he needed love and in a strange way, it made me reach out to him with love. You know that by then, I had given up in believing that I could show love, yet all of a sudden, he came along and changed everything. It made me want to love him and for him to love me back".

Monk's words touched Natalie deeply. She pulled him into a hug and they held each other for a while under the canopy. After some while, she reluctantly released him and looked at Monk with a strong gaze.

"Mr. Monk, it's right of you to love Tommy so much. It shows that you are a compassionate person fully capable of expressing love, even when Tommy is not around. I knew that a long time ago. The time when you saved Julie's fish instead of the moon rock. The time when you saved me on the back of the truck. The time when you gambled to save Randy from debt. The time when you volunteered your time and effort to help me run for election and save Julie's school. Those are all love. Your love for Trudy will always come first, as is mine for Mitch, but there are different kinds of love, all with different sources and you are capable of producing and showing love, just like every body else".

Now was Monk's turn to be touched. He thought about Natalie's words and found himself agreeing with what she said. Perhaps she had a point and his own life was not pointless in the direction of love after all.

"Natalie, you really mean that love comes from all different sources?"

"Yes, I certainly do".

"Well, you know, of the four cases you listed, they all have one common source".

"Really, what is it?"

"You."

Natalie instantly stopped and turned to look at Monk. As far as their linked arms allowed, Monk looked ahead away from her gaze. Natalie tried to say something but Monk's terse reply had rendered her utterly speechless. He was gazing ahead toward a wooden bridge across a creek. Natalie's eyes followed his gaze but her mind was still on his reply. Adrian Monk was a man whose words meant much to him and others and for once, Natalie was truly perplexed by what he meant. She noticed that he too was perplexed by his own words. For once, the almighty detective found a riddle that was beyond his own ability to solve and was of his own making!

Natalie thought of a way to untangle the riddle, both for Monk and her. As they reached the bridge, Natalie let go of Monk and skipped mirthfully across the bridge to the other side of the creek. Monk, himself afraid of bridges, was reluctant to cross and silently pleaded with Natalie to return.

"No, Mr. Monk, I cannot go back. Didn't you and Tommy also cross this bridge?" Natalie told him across the creek.

"No, Natalie, we took a long detour and went back to the playground that way", Monk replied.

"Well, too bad Mr. Monk. Tommy is not here anymore and it's only me. I'm not coming back to get you".

Monk took a hesitant step toward the bridge. He then withdrew two steps back after seeing the water flow past. Obviously, he was not going to have much inclination to cross the bridge.

"Here you go, Mr. Monk. Think about it, where are bridges on your list of fears?"

"Eh, it's up there somewhere, near monkeys and rabbits".

"Well, think about staying on that side. I'm not there with you. I cannot be with you. How would you describe it?"

"Natalie, don't make me do this. It's not right to do this".

"I'm sorry Mr. Monk. I really think it's the right thing to do. Come over to this side".

"Natalie, everything will be fine right here. Haven't you heard, that change is not good? Everything will be just right at the end, right over here, on this side".

"You really think so? And you'll wait that long, even if I'm gone"?

"Yes".

"Then, have you heard the quote, 'Don't wait until everything is just right. It will never be perfect'?"

"Yes, it was Mark Victor Hansen".

"You believe it?"

"Yes".

"If that be the case, because you are waiting until everything is just right, it will never be perfect. Staying on your side is imperfect. Doesn't imperfection trump bridges?"

Monk was taken aback by her reasoning. While he was not the wisest or most logical of people, few if anybody besides Trudy had outwitted him. He had to concede that staying on his side would be imperfect. While it did not mean that crossing over to Natalie's side was perfect, it was still a possibility. Looking at Natalie smiling at him with a gleam of triumph, Monk started to believe it was more than a possibility, maybe a probability. With some reluctance but a renewed sense of purpose, Monk walked across the bridge.


	4. Tough Guy and Tough Gal Stay in Bed

**A Tough Guy and a Tough Gal (4.03)**

_(In Monk's bedroom, before Natalie's leaving to solve the crime)_

"Mr. Monk. I'm going to the police station and getting to the bottom of this. The kid deserves justice, and you know it too," Natalie stammered resolutely.

"Natalie, please, let the police handle it. They are professionals, and besides you work for me. I need my talcum powder and cough drops replaced," Monk groaned.

Natalie was torn between staying and helping her boss, or going out to pursue justice. Unlike Monk, she did not want to show indecision. A part of her really wished to go out there, and prove herself as a detective, just like her boss. Seeing him at work for the past months motivated her on the inside to be like him (minus those phobias) and to think like one. Perhaps her insecurities about not accomplishing anything substantial, which her mother always nagged about, came back to Natalie.

Then again, she did not want to leave Monk all alone. Julie had school, and could not stay there the whole day. Mr. Monk could barely take care of himself when healthy, and now he needed her more than ever. The last thing she wanted to happen was for him to have another breakdown and distract Julie and maybe Captain Stottlemeyer.

"Mr. Monk, I know it's hard for you, but I have to do your job. I'll buy you some talcum powder and cough drops on the way home. I need to do this. I'm a tough gal."

Sensing no point in arguing, Monk let her leave. After writing a living will for Julie – which took forever – Monk thought about Natalie's stubbornness. She was like Sharona in a way; by refusing to coddle to him, she also gained his respect. Monk liked that quality, which he also found in Trudy. Maybe Natalie will solve the crime, and stay out of trouble. He therefore went back to worrying whether she would buy the right type of talcum powder.

_(After arresting Dennison at the recycling center)_

Natalie nudged Monk with a glee which he found endearing. For some reason, he liked her compliment about being a tough guy. It made little sense, since he was full of phobias and no cop in a right mind would call him that. But he somehow overcame those boundaries, including a taxi with uneven and smelly back seat cushions, to rescue her at the recycling center. Feeling a jolt of self-esteem, Monk could only smile back at Natalie.

Natalie turned slightly and blushed. She had never complimented a man like that since Mitch. Plus, she touched Monk's bathrobe in a rather flirtatious way. It surprised her that he hardly complained. Monk's efforts gave her a new view on her boss, who indeed was a brave man. He often discouraged himself, but it was his phobias and perceptions that held him back. Beneath that veneer was a strong man who risked his life and health in saving her, even if he could not stand running into the ocean or listening to Julie's card (which still ticked her off!).

"You know, I am right by calling you a tough guy," Natalie said to Monk as they walked out the recycling center.

"Oh, it's nothing. I mean, you needed my help. I would not leave you at the man's hands. Speaking of which, you really should have listened to me and not go to his house," Monk returned.

"I know. You are right. It was stupid of me, and I promise I won't do it again."

"But still be a tough gal."

"Excuse me, Mr. Monk?"

"I mean, I like you being a tough gal. It somewhat feels right. You did the right thing, and what you had to do. I probably would have done the same. I'll even pay you an extra day's wages minus the cough drops that you forgot to buy."

Monk's words felt like praise to Natalie. All her life, few people – her bosses, her parents – ever appreciated her acting independently. Every time, someone complained about Natalie stepping out of line or not being a "proper" woman. Now, Adrian Monk, the unlikeliest and perhaps most persnickety of persons, adulated her. It felt strange, but good.

Natalie took Monk's arms as they walked back into a police car. Before getting in, Natalie teasingly asked Monk, "You know what every tough gal needs?"

"No, not really."

"A tough guy."

"Isn't it the other way around?" Monk retorted.

"Same thing."


	5. No Drunken Matter Gets Drunk

**No Drunken Matter (4.05)**

_(Monk after getting drunk, as Natalie dragged him away)_

"Mr. Monk, what has gotten into you?" Natalie asked.

Monk walked circuitously with Natalie's arms around him. He barely could place one foot next to another – and this was a man who insisted in walking in perfect parallels! Natalie silently chided herself for leaving Monk alone. Of course he would get drunk, even if he drank a cup of cider spiked with alcohol. It took much effort to steady him and lead him away from Al Nicoletto.

Natalie finally told Monk what she found out. He, nonetheless, wasn't listening. Or she thought he wasn't. It frustrated Natalie as the usually dependable detective was a sot. He was winking as if telling a message, or was he getting confused himself? Natalie could not tell.

Monk then grabbed Natalie's shirt. Natalie quickly slapped his hand away. Her cheeks burned slightly as she realized what Monk had done. It was so unbecoming of Adrian Monk to touch her shirt, at that spot. If it were any other man, she would have hurt him where it hurt the most. But Mr. Monk was an unusual case. Nonetheless, she felt pleased for some reason. For now, her thoughts must turn to Al who was walking up to them…

_(Upon entering the car, with Monk asleep)_

"Happy Anniversary Adrian," Natalie said quietly.

What a weird vacation: telling Monk that they were partners but later discrediting his theory; everyone conspiring to keep a secret from them; Monk getting drunk while speaking to Al Nicoletto; and the last-minute discovering of Ben Gruber's body in a cask. No wonder some anniversaries were more hectic than weddings. Above all, Natalie realized that she broke her own rule by not believing Monk. She silently resolved not to make the same mistake again.

"I promise to make it up to you. We'll go somewhere else amazing, and I hope, without any crooks posing as artists. Maybe even Paris, the most romantic city in the world," Natalie opined softly but out loud.

Unbeknownst to her, Adrian was conscious enough to hear everything. The weekend was strange for him, during which he missed quality "anniversary" time with Trudy. He also missed spending time relaxing with Natalie, which he had grown accustomed to. They had started spending evenings and occasional weekends together, just talking about each other's lives and wishes. As much as the anniversary trip was about Trudy, Adrian also wanted Natalie to relax. He felt sorry that she hadn't found the time to return to Paris. Maybe they should go there next year, if he could get past his fear of planes, heights, bright lights, new people, new things…

After arriving at his home, Natalie tucked Adrian in bed. He still was hung over and could barely walk, but Natalie finally got him in. His face conveyed a neutral yet somewhat happy expression. Before leaving, she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

She did not return to see that his smile had gotten 1/10 inch wider.

_(Monday morning – two days later – after Monk is mostly well)_

Natalie came in the door and saw Adrian eating breakfast. "Good morning, boss. How are you feeling today?" Natalie asked.

Adrian turned around and smiled. He silently told her all is well. He motioned for her to sit and poured a cup of coffee. Surprised at this nice gesture, Natalie sat down and waited for what surprise he had, which probably wasn't anything since he hated surprises or he just wanted her to buy and pay for something that neither of them needed.

Adrian left the room and came back with an envelope. He laid it before Natalie, and arranged it in a perfect angle with the table. Natalie waited until he was finished before asking him what it was. Adrian just hinted for her to open it. Slowly, she took out a brochure which surprised her as anything else she had received from anybody.

"_You are invited to an all-expenses-paid trip to Paris, including airfare, hotel, and admittance to major attractions including the Louvre and Eiffel Tower. Good for two adults…."_

Adrian followed by saying, "I have booked a trip for next early May, from the 1st to the 8th. I think that is the best time for us to go."

"Adrian, how did you know when Mitch and I honeymooned in Paris? I mean, it's you and you seem to know everything. But how did you know?" Natalie asked in wonder.

"Well, several clues. This early May, after you just started working for me, you took a week off for no apparent reason. I was a bit curious – don't blame me, it's a gift and a curse – so the next time I was at your house, I looked at some of your photos. I saw one with you and Mitch in Paris, under the Arc de Triomphe, and in the background I saw many workers rearranging the street layout and taking down and reposting walking instructions, which suggested a parade occurring after another large parade. In France, that time would most likely be between May 1st, Labour Day, and May 8th, V-E Day. The trees and flora also point to May, and not any other month."

"Wow, amazing. You still are the best detective in the world." Natalie continued, "Is this real? Where did you get this?"

"Kevin Dorfman had it. He got it from one of his sponsors when he struck rich two years ago. Do you still want to go? With me?" he added shyly.

Natalie could not believe it. She now knew that Adrian heard everything in the car. While there was much to sort out – telling Julie, making sure it's all right with Dr. Kroger, and even informing Stottlemeyer – but she knew in her heart that the answer would be an unequivocal yes.


	6. You're My Date Goes to Wedding

**You're my Date (4.07)**

_(In the lobby, where Natalie "appoints" Monk as her date for dinner)_

"Congratulations. You're my date," Natalie declared.

Monk grudgingly let her take him by the arms and drag him away. Natalie explained that they had little time to change and freshen up before dinner, and that the dress was quite formal. Of course, Monk, being who he was, needed not change. However, Natalie had to take ample time to put on the new, black dress and apply makeup lest her mother complained again.

"Natalie, you know, I'm no good with dates. I mean, that's way up there in my fears list. It's just below skydiving. In fact, no, it's above it," Monk explained hesitantly.

"It's ok, Mr. Monk. It's just for tonight's dinner. Everyone will be there: my parents, the bride and groom, all our family and honorary guests. I cannot go there alone, and need backup. All you have to do is go in and stay with me through the dinner. And don't worry; I'll make sure that the cook cleans everything before preparing your food."

Monk's face barely lit up: he still showed a fearful and reluctant look. Natalie tried to give him her best puppy dog look, but seeing no avail, she went to the bathroom to change and hoped that he would be more amenable afterwards. However, knowing that it's Monk and he hardly ever changed, Natalie did not get her hopes up too high.

Meanwhile, Monk was still contemplating being her date. Besides having to share a table with so many strangers and eat questionable food, i.e. not self-prepared or sanitary, Monk had the difficulty of behaving as a date. How should he be as the "date"? His dating experience was limited: Trudy was his first and only, and they only dated sporadically while in college. Monk laughingly remembered how Ambrose said he was dating women when he was twenty-six. Besides those episodes, he would consider dating his area of least expertise. The last thing he wanted was to let Natalie down in front of her parents. She might quit.

Monk's thoughts were interrupted when Natalie stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a thin, black dress that covered her well – that's important for Monk – and accentuated her features. Monk stared at her for a bit, too long by his estimation, as he marveled at Natalie. Sure, he had had his share of women who appealed to him – Monica, for instance – but Natalie stood out on her own. She really was amazing, in every sense of the word.

Natalie was a bit flattered by Monk's interest. She hadn't expected a reaction from him, but obviously he approved of it. Rarely did she notice the manly side of her boss before. She did a small twirl and proceeded to break the silence, "Mr. Monk, how do you like it?"

It took Monk a while to word a coherent answer. He finally broke out of the trance and replied, "You look very nice. Perfect, in fact."

Taking his appraisal to heart, Natalie went on to apply the makeup. She started expecting the family dinner and an opportunity to spend some social time with Monk. Maybe dinner won't be a bad time after all, if she could convince Mr. Monk to stop separating his food and keep him from saying anything that might humiliate her in front of her parents.

_(During the dance, after Monk danced and spoke with Teresa)_

As Jonathan and Teresa resumed their dance, Monk reluctantly withdrew. She confirmed her guilt, but still did not reveal how she would act. Monk was at a dead end, and needed time to collect his thoughts and visualize a bigger picture. As he was leaving, he saw Natalie at the edge of the dance floor, beckoning him to come over and join her.

Monk walked over and faced Natalie. The song was a fast one, so Monk tried to make do but he wasn't being successful. Seeing Monk struggling to get in rhythm, Natalie slowed down and came closer to help guide him. Fortunately, he didn't back away and they were able to talk about Teresa and the case.

"She's definitely guilty and hiding something. I just cannot figure out how she's going to do it," Monk told Natalie.

"What are we going to do then? I hope the Captain has better luck," Natalie returned.

"Well, we have to keep trying. We'll find something, but for now, let's keep our eyes on Teresa. I think we have some time – maybe until after the ceremony."

Natalie suddenly dragged Monk closer. She hinted over the shoulder, where Monk saw Teresa looking at them. Obviously, Teresa was starting to get suspicious but thus far, Monk reasoned, she only suspected him knowing her past, not Natalie or anyone else in her family. To divert Teresa's suspicions off Natalie, Monk decided that they needed to pose as if they were really dancing instead of talking. Natalie smiled at him and indicated that she was thinking the same.

A new song changed, and Natalie sprang in joy, "Oh, Mr. Monk. Let's dance to this. I love Elton John and this song!"

"It sounds familiar. Isn't it from an animated motion picture production about a lion?"

Natalie silently chuckled at Monk's attempt to define a movie, specifically the Lion King. "Yes, Mr. Monk, it's from the Lion King, called 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight.'"

At Natalie's behest, Monk raised his arms to dance position and started swaying with Natalie. He admitted that it felt good, and reminisced about doing the same with Trudy many years ago. Now, he was with his assistant Natalie but it felt just as right. She smiled at him and urged him to keep swaying to the music with her in his arms. Monk had never felt this happy in a long time.

Natalie also felt a surge of emotion when dancing with Monk. There she was, dancing at the tune of one of her favorite songs, and the same that Mitch and she did on the first night of their honeymoon. Now, instead of Mitch, it was her boss whom she had taken a liking and strong respect. He looked handsome in his dancing mode, even though his attire was the same as any other day's. Natalie wished the dance could go on forever…

Teresa viewed them from afar with mild interest and wariness. She continued swaying with Jonathan but her attention was on them. She wasn't sure whether Monk and Natalie were really engrossed in the dance or just dancing for pretense. What she did see were two people who looked and acted like soulmates – living in their own world and dancing to their own tune. She knew that such would be impossible for her, for she was a black widow. She must not let them interfere with her mission.

The song having long ended, Natalie and Monk were still dancing to the music. They were unaware of the other dancers and the music, and totally engrossed in each other. A small cough from someone close by – perhaps Natalie's father – captured their attention. They looked away for a bit and then at each other.

"It looks like Teresa is gone," Natalie said slowly.

"Yes, she is," Monk confirmed.

"Shall we go off then?"

"I believe so. I'm going to check on Disher and Stottlemeyer."

"Ok, have a good night Mr. Monk." Natalie approached and gave Monk a small hug.

As they parted, each of them glanced back at the other and went their separate ways. The night was still young, but it sure was good.


	7. Wishing for White Christmas Secret Santa

**Wishing for a White Christmas (4.09)**

_(Inside the car, as they were waiting for the Praegers)_

"Ok, that was fun," Natalie sarcastically commented after guessing Monk's answer to 20 Questions. Maybe it wasn't a great idea. Refusing to give up, Natalie continued, "Mr. Monk, your turn. Now you have 20 questions to guess what I'm thinking."

Monk looked at her as if she had asked for a Christmas bonus (which was raised, but definitely not a great idea). Seeing nothing else to do but wait, he relented.

"Ok, is it Mitch?"

"No. I don't think I'll make it as easy for you, detective," Natalie replied with some laughter.

Monk groaned. Why couldn't everyone think the same thing? That way, there would be no need for 20 Questions. There would be just one, single, orderly question and answer.

"Julie?"

"Try again. That's two questions."

"Fine. Animal, mineral or vegetable?"

"Wow, you actually are going to go through with this? Ok, you're so on. It's a vegetable," Natalie responded with surprise.

Monk groaned again. He thought, why did have to be nature? "Is it something in your house?"

"No."

"My house?"

"No."

"Is it alive?"

"Well, yeah. It's a vegetable, so technically it has to be, right?" Natalie asked.

"Not necessarily. Don't get me into that. Is it green?"

"No."

Monk was glad with that response. That narrowed it down a lot. It shouldn't be hard this time. "Is it eaten by humans?"

"No."

Monk was a bit perplexed. That eliminated everything he could think of. Either Natalie was mistaken in categorizing her response or he overlooked something. He continued with a broader question, "Have I seen it before?"

"Now, that's not a valid question. I cannot know what you have seen or not seen before," Natalie interrupted.

"Yes, you do. You know a lot about me, and I've seen everything that most ordinary people have seen. That's how I assembled my list of 312 phobias," Monk responded.

"Ok, you win. Yes, you have seen it before."

"Is it on this property that we are parked?"

"Yes," Natalie answered sheepishly, knowing that he was very close.

"Is it the snowman's nose?" Monk asked as if he solved a major homicide.

"Yes. How did you know so quickly?"

"Well, you were peeking at it three times, which I actually counted. Julie also mentioned how she never had a white Christmas, and wanted to build her own snowman," Monk replied. "By the way, you lied on two of the questions. The carrot is not alive but is eaten by humans. You got that wrong, Teeger."

"Actually, Monk, it is alive. The object I'm thinking of is a snowman's nose, which technically is breathing. Plus, the carrot is still alive in some form. I read about it in some biology book. And a snowman's nose isn't eaten by humans – it's thrown away. At least you wouldn't eat it, right? It has germs all over."

Monk was surprised by her counterargument. Even though her claims were moot, she impressed him by her reasoning. Natalie certainly was smarter than she had advertised, and Monk felt heartened by having a smart assistant. He could only smile in mild agreement.

"Plus, that was eleven questions, not ten. Sorry, detective."

_(In the Teegers' house, at the end of the episode)_

Monk was still holding onto Trudy's gift. Natalie observed him with the gift in hand and wonder in his eyes. She wished she had a similar devotion to Mitch. Then again, it was reasonable to open the present and see what it contained.

"Adrian, don't you think what is inside might be important?" She asked.

"Of course it's important. It's from Trudy. I just cannot bear to open it yet," Monk said.

Natalie realized that the gift was the one thing that still held him back from going forth or leaving Trudy's memory behind. She wished she could help him in some way. The fish would make a welcome distraction, but it would not love him like Trudy could. She too started wondering what the gift contained.

Julie suddenly came downstairs and interrupted their thoughts. Natalie and Monk went outside and marveled at the snow. Dancing in joy, mother and daughter hugged each other and ran inside to get their coats. Before doing so, Natalie gave Monk a warm kiss on the cheeks. Thinking about wiping it off, Monk decided not to. Her kiss was as heartening as the sight of Trudy's gift, and Monk allowed it to stay there this one time. Germs were the last thing on his mind as he descended the steps.

Natalie and Julie eventually appeared in their coats. They rushed downstairs with joy. Monk was especially happy to see Julie enjoying the snow. She deserved the white Christmas and time with her mother. He remembered his first white Christmas, and how Ambrose and he made a snowman from snowflakes before they hit the ground. It was one of the few happy experiences in his childhood.

"Adrian, come on, let's dance," Natalie asked and extended her hand.

Monk allowed her to drag him into a dance position. He felt her warmth as she started swaying with him. They did a few simple moves and twirls in the snow. He was tempted to remove random flecks of snow from her hair and cheeks, but she silently told him no. In the background, Julie took a picture and gave a thumbs-up to her mom.

"Natalie, thanks for that. I don't know what is going on to me. I just seem so different."

"Adrian, you're feeling. And you're happy. It's a good thing. I'm sure Trudy would want you to be happy. Maybe that's her gift for you, at least in spirit."

Monk thought about Trudy briefly. Would she approve of his enjoying time at the hands of another woman, nonetheless his assistant? What would she say about Christmas and finding joy? Back when they were married, they hardly celebrated the holiday besides dinner with Dwight and Martha. Dancing in the snow with Natalie could be something different, yet wonderful.

"Aww, what a lovely family. Wish you a happy Christmas!" A couple of passerbys commented.

Their comment broke Natalie and Monk's trance. They smiled sheepishly, and Natalie responded, "Oh, we'll not married. But thanks for your compliments, and the same wishes to you."

The couple gave a greeting and continued on. Monk and Natalie glanced at each other briefly but any awkward feelings were dispelled as they proceeded to hug Julie and play with the snow. Monk had to decline sitting in the snow but opted to teach Julie some tricks.

"Hey, let's build a snowman," Natalie suggested and with a glance at Monk, continued, "and that'll settle which of us is right."

Monk nodded in agreement. Julie, meanwhile, had no clue what the adults were talking about. They definitely were hiding something, but it's probably something private that only they shared. She wished that they would open up to each other more and share more things, but with Monk, it took time. Deciding not to get ahead of herself, she joined in the fun.


	8. Home of the Brave the Astronaut

**Home of the Brave (4.14)**

_(After Monk's "disastrous" presentation before Julie's class)_

Monk stood crouched in the hallway as he gasped for relief. Those kids in the class were merciless: they shot the laser beams from every direction, nonstop. The beams came at him quicker than fireflies in the night, but with greater devastating effect. Monk could not stand them any longer, lest he scarred his eyes for life, and panicked out of the classroom. He bothered not to listen to Natalie calling his name, or worse, the kids laughing in his wake.

Monk now treated Steve Wagner with a hint of annoyance. He reasoned: who would bring such damaging laser toys to a classroom? School was a place of learning, and following rules – that's very important – not playing around with silly toys. Fortunately, Julie did not share her classmates' enthusiasm. Nonetheless, Monk was unhappy with Steve Wagner and found another reason to get him behind bars.

Natalie came walking out with a cup of orange juice. She was happy that Monk was still there and hadn't run all the way to Dr. Kroger's office. She felt sorry for her boss and all he had suffered through, but did not assign any blame to Steve Wagner. It was just a well-intentioned gimmick gone wrong.

"Natalie, let's just go. I need to get out of here. Those kids, they are merciless," Monk agonized.

"Mr. Monk, first of all, you did great. I'm not just saying that because I want to make you feel better. It was a good presentation and I'm proud of you. As for Steve Wagner, don't think about him and the lasers so much," Natalie consoled him.

"But, didn't you look at them? They could have killed someone."

"I know. It's ok, Mr. Monk. Just calm down and relax. Remember, you might not have done well with those kids, but you are still brilliant."

Monk looked at Natalie. Her words reminded him of Sharona, who used to cheer him up and encourage him to forget about his fears. Like Sharona's, Natalie's words had a similar effect, if so even quicker. Monk gave Natalie a small, quick smile and drank the orange juice. Even though he had acted as a freak in the classroom, Monk was able to withstand the humiliation and not get into much of a panic, something uneasy for him still. Natalie was proud of him, and that was all that mattered. No Steve Wagner or laser beams could come between them.

_(Back in the Teegers' home, when Julie was presenting Monk the badge of courage)_

Monk was back at Natalie's for a quiet evening with her and Julie. He reminisced about the day at the air base, and how his story made headlines for his bravery. Bravery, he opined, was something so uncharacteristic of him. Yet, somehow, he found that hidden strength and faced Steve Wagner and all that he brought forth. Perhaps it was his conviction that Steve Wagner was guilty and too pompous for his own good that motivated Adrian Monk to act as he did. Or, perhaps he just needed to pursue this case, like all other cases including Trudy's, to completion. Maybe it was some self-conscious shame of his many phobias, and that act was his token of rebellion against being labeled a "muss".

Monk was distracted by Natalie and Julie who bound downstairs with a furtive glance. As the smart detective, Monk noticed it and looked inquisitively at the Teegers. They did not give anything away and just asked Monk to close his eyes for a surprise.

"Why?" Monk asked.

"It's a surprise. It's a gift. Close your eyes, please," Julie entreated.

Monk reluctantly tried to shut his eyes. He feared the worst, such as Julie giving him a kiss on the cheek – which he avowed would happen someday. He never knew that Julie would present him a hand-made badge of courage, and spoke those kind words that compared him to Mitch. Monk looked at Natalie who smiled back with love and happiness. He gave her a silent thank you and complimented her for Julie's choice. Even the subsequent flash photo – and that bit of retina scarring which he'd be thinking about for the rest of the week – could not take away from that moment.

"Natalie, Julie, I want to thank you for this gift. I know it's your hard work, and I'll appreciate it," Monk said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Mr. Monk. You deserve it, and all I said was true," Julie replied.

"Honey, that's so sweet of you. And thank you, Adrian, for accepting our gift," Natalie added.

Julie excused herself as she needed to answer a friend's phone call. Natalie and Monk sat on the couch in the living room and enjoyed the cocoa that Natalie prepared moments earlier. A comfortable silence set in as they took sips – for Monk, once every ten seconds – and soothed their minds and bodies after the long day. Each of them glanced at the other when they suspected the other wasn't looking, but both hid their smiles behind the cups of cocoa.

Natalie broke the silence by stating, "You know, Julie wasn't kidding when she said you are the bravest man next to her dad."

Monk nodded in consent. He didn't know Mitch Teeger well enough to compare, although his mind was working on trying to piece together some clues about Mitch.

Natalie continued, "I remembered this one time, when Mitch just married me. His commanding officer ordered him to fly sorties to the desert for no reason. Mitch found out that the officer was hiding some military secrets from the crew and air command. Mitch confronted the officer, who lashed out at Mitch in front of his comrades and demanded that he step down. Mitch refused and talked back to his commander's face. Eventually, the matter reached Washington and the Chief of Staff found out about the officer. Mitch was a hero, just like you are today."

"I'm glad you found him. He sounds like a great man. I'm sorry about what happened to him."

Natalie looked on wistfully. "Thanks for your thoughts, Adrian. You were the brave one. I totally was taken by Steve Wagner's fame and didn't see who he really was."

"Natalie, don't depreciate yourself like that. You are brave too: when you fought for me at the bar, when you stood up to your mother at the wedding, and when you went to the lawyer's house to retrieve evidence. See, you are the bravest woman I know."

"Well, then you don't know many women," Natalie joked.

Monk laughed alongside her. He added, "With you and Mitch, this house is 'home of the brave'. Julie should be very proud."

Natalie thought for a moment about what Monk just said. She never knew he could say such wonderful things. This new Adrian Monk was insightful and thoughtful; nobody could have guessed he was a man full of phobias ranging from the most common to most odd. And today, he showed his brave side, which increased her regard for the man and his character. 'Home of the brave', Natalie thought; she liked that.

"This is your home too, Adrian. You, too, are the brave."


	9. My Moral Compass Garbage Strike

**My Moral Compass (5.02)**

_(In Monk's house, debating on telling the "truth" about Jimmy Cuzsak)_

"Mr. Monk, this is an ultimatum. I will not work for you anymore if you do not tell the truth," Natalie declared firmly.

"Ok, Natalie. Let me explain again this concept of the 'greater good,'" Monk returned, "Sometimes you need to make a tradeoff between two desired goals, when both of them cannot be achieved at once. In this case, they are telling the actual truth about Jimmy Cuzsak or calling it a suicide and moving the negotiations along. Both are ideal and desirable ends for me and…ok, for me. If I do the former, the negotiations will collapse and nobody will be talking for weeks. All the garbage will pile up and soon I cannot see beyond my house. If I do the latter, true, I admittedly will be neglectful, and let the murderer get free. But given all that, you know why I have to choose the latter right?"

"No, please do explain, Adrian," Natalie replied with emphasis on his name.

Monk was a bit startled by her resolution. He thought quickly to justify his position, which was difficult with the stench in the air and his brain cells. "Here's why I cannot tell the truth about Jimmy Cuzsak. If I do that, as you know, the garbage strike will go on forever. The union will only blame the mayor and police, and vice versa. Think about the consequences: all the garbage in the streets like a mountain range, the B.M. everywhere and the stench, all the runoff into the sewer and water systems, the germs – yes, myriads of them! – in the air and water. Can you imagine what that would do to the people, especially me? Soon, everyone will hate my guts for telling the truth and nothing will come good of it. Leland will probably fire me too."

Natalie was still giving him a pointed look. She did not look convinced at all.

Monk continued, "Now, if I called it a suicide, as I did, everything would turn out better. The union and city will negotiate, and if you watch the news today, they say an agreement will come in no time. I'm a hero; the police are heroes; we are all heroes. Plus, all the garbage will be picked up. That's most important."

"Yes, for you maybe."

"It's for everyone. See, that's what the 'greater good' means. We need to make everyone, or at least the greatest number of people, happy. See, Jeremy Bentham and John Mill both agree with me. I'm sure everyone in the city would agree too. Picking up and getting rid of the garbage is most important for all of us. Who wants all the sick garbage lying around?"

"And you're saying what's important for you is also the greater good?"

Monk twitched his neck, and followed with a soft "Yes".

"That's it? Is that what you really believe?"

Monk shrugged his shoulders this time. To him, it seemed that the argument was obvious: garbage strike or Jimmy Cuzsak's case. Plus, Jimmy Cuzsak was at fault for the whole strike. It wasn't Monk fault or karma that killed him, but maybe something did happen for the 'greater good'. Monk hated thinking that way, but he had little choice.

"And what about justice? What about putting murderers behind bars? Isn't that what you swore to do?" Natalie questioned.

"Natalie, you have to understand. Justice is important, but it's just one of many factors in the greater good. It's not the most important thing in my life."

"It isn't, huh? Well, that's not the Adrian Monk I know. And that certainly isn't the Adrian Monk who has spent his life trying to solve his wife's murder. Nor the Adrian Monk who wants to get back on the police force. If justice isn't most important, then what about finding out what happened to Trudy? Maybe you should quit on that, because the case burdens the 'greater good'. I also happen to know that justice is the primary virtue on the police force. You swear to defend the Constitution and promote law and justice for all. For all, including Jimmy Cuzsak. Now that's the Adrian Monk I know and love. If you are not it, then I cannot work for you and must find the real Adrian Monk."

Natalie's words took Monk by surprising force. He always had a stubborn gene, and few, including Captain Stottlemeyer, succeeded in convincing him. Trudy did, but more often than not, she acquiesced to his quirks and habits. Natalie, on the other hand, reasoned her way to belie his 'greater good' theory. For once, Adrian Monk was stuck speechless in argument.

"Come on detective, sit down on the couch and think about it," Natalie said as she extended her arm.

Monk walked over and sat down slowly. Natalie went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. He stared around and thought about Natalie's words. Meanwhile, Trudy's photo on the pedestal continued to smile at him. Monk thought for a long moment, and made his decision.

"Natalie, you're right. I'll go down to the police station and tell them the truth."

"Good. I knew the good Adrian Monk is still within you. And you're not just doing this because I threatened to quit?" Natalie asked with bemusement.

"No," Monk stated as he drank his coffee. He's avoiding the question, for now, but still convinced inside by her principles.

_(After Monk's failed explanation implicating the mayor as "the guy")_

"Oh. I have done it again," Monk agonized as he and Natalie reached his house.

"Mr. Monk, look at me. It's ok and not the end of the world. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. None of us are perfect," Natalie explained.

Monk looked at her incredulously. A hundred and two times, he had solved cases for the police and each time, he was right in his deductions and summations. This one time, with the garbage stench in the air, he erred. Leland must be angry with him – more than usual – and would not enjoy the next press conference. Randy was incredulous that he was wrong, for once. Well, Monk could not blame Randy, because he himself felt the same.

But Natalie's response was different. She consoled Monk but did not allow him to despair. She seemed to understand his feelings without coddling him. On the way home, she played some uplifting songs, which Monk could not understand or identify but still enjoyed.

"Here's the thing. It feels so unusual to be wrong. It's the whole stench and garbage. I just cannot concentrate and function," Monk said.

"Relax, Mr. Monk. You just need some sleep and rest to clear your head. Tomorrow's another day and I'm sure you'll solve this case. Come on, up you go, and don't think too much tonight. Get proper rest," Natalie replied as she stopped and opened the car.

"I doubt it. How can I sleep with the stench in the air? I need to close my windows and turn on my twenty air purifiers, all of them."

Natalie shook her head at his childish (or childlike?) thoughts. She walked him to his apartment door and bid him goodnight. "Mr. Monk, I'll come by at nine tomorrow, so you'll get extra rest. Good night."

"I'm deducting an hour of your pay then."

"Fine, be like that."

"Just kidding."

Adrian Monk joked. Natalie could not believe it. Maybe laughter was the best medicine to his temporary down state, or perhaps all his phobias. With that happy thought, Natalie walked down the steps into her car, awaiting tomorrow and what it would bring.


	10. Author's Note & FYI

**Author's Note**

_Thank you all readers and commentators. I appreciate your comments and suggestions. Change of schedule: henceforth, I'll be posting stories once a week._

_Just a short FYI: I intend the stories to complement scenes from previous episodes, and try to keep them as realistic as possible. I also try to have the stories fit with the plotline of Monk and reconcilable with the series finale, whatever it may be. I choose the episodes that are a) high-quality and/or b) replete with Monk-Natalie moments. I won't be going backwards in episodes, unfortunately. Some details in the stories may be factually incorrect; please excuse those since I, unlike Adrian Monk, cannot remember everything. _

_I'm writing these stories out of interest and as a writing exercise. I especially welcome your comments and critiques on my writing style, organization, brevity and flow. Additionally, feel free to suggest episodes that I should choose or possible scenes that I can make. Thank you again, and finally, I'll take the time to comment on your stories when I read them._

Almostcrazedmonkey


	11. Finding Trudy in You Class Reunion

**Finding Trudy in You (5.06)**

_(Monk standing in the reunion reception, after the other alumnus left to be with his family)_

Monk felt all alone. He had talked to a few people, all of whom he knew but none of whom knew him. They barely remembered his college tales or laughed at what he said; Trudy was all they remembered. They were Trudy's friends, not his. Monk was the "lone wolf" in the pack, cleaning and ordering the carcasses after the hunt but never given recognition at suppertime. He felt miserable, and the other alumnus's life, which contradicted all that Monk said, made him more so. He was determined to stay no longer and get back home to reorganizing his yearbook.

Then, Natalie came over and took his arm in hers. She gave Monk a sympathetic smile. She was flattered when Monk tried to portray himself as "Mr. Cool". He even stood at an angle to appear 'cool', which made his pin more askew. Of course, she hardly believed him but still found his efforts cute and funny. Later, after she learned what "Mr. Cool" really meant, she decided not to leave him alone. She knew how lonely she felt when going to reunions without Mitch, and given who Adrian Monk was, it would be ten times as hard. Even though others came with their families or significant others, Natalie could not abandon Monk. He was her friend, arguably best friend, and needed her that night.

Monk whispered a "thank you". He appreciated that she came over for him. So many times, whenever he felt lonely or down, Natalie came to cheer him up. Even a simple action as she did helped as much as Dr. Kroger's sessions. While the other alumni had their significant others, he had Natalie, just like he had Trudy while he was there as a student. That was enough.

Monk walked with Natalie to the dining room. They were about to find somewhere else to eat when Diane approached. She looked at them with a smile on her face, and asked the inevitable question. While Natalie answered with a straightforward no, Monk gave several responses along with hand motions and headshakes. Natalie found herself saddened for some reason. She wished that Monk was a little less emphatic in his denial. Did he really have to make all those gestures?

Diane looked at them with curiosity. She saw Natalie walking in and grabbing hold of Adrian's arm. For a moment, she thought Trudy was alive. Natalie reminded her of Trudy, not just in appearance. She knew Adrian would not lie – he tried once when she asked him why he was in Trudy and her dorm room, but he answered that he was delivering library books. Nonetheless, Diane thought Adrian and Natalie might be letting on less than they were, or were a bit blind for their own good. Maybe it was time to do something for an old friend…

_(In the library, where Monk was reminiscing about meeting Trudy)_

"It was yesterday," Monk whispered wistfully.

Natalie looked at Monk with happiness. She loved his story, which he told with much detail and great effect. As he was telling her the story, she allowed her thoughts to wonder. If she were in Trudy's shoes that day and met Adrian, she too would have been wooed by him. Natalie perished such thought, but could not help wondering what Trudy was thinking or what she was like. The Adrian Monk that Trudy met and fell in love with was still right there, twenty-eight years later, unchanged.

Monk interrupted her with a question, "Natalie? Could you do me a favor?"

"Ok, what is it, Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked quickly.

"I want to re-act that moment. Could you be Trudy, and I'll be…me?"

Natalie was stunned for a moment. She never anticipated that Monk would ask her to do that. Nothing was wrong with doing it, but it seemed so unconventional and private. Adrian Monk was no ordinary man, and Natalie thought it was a great way to know what Trudy and the young Adrian Monk were really like. She therefore accepted.

The act felt strange for both of them. Monk was trying to think of Natalie as Trudy. Natalie was trying to be like Trudy. What Monk saw was Natalie approaching him and playing the part of Trudy. He tried, but could not replace Natalie with Trudy. Nonetheless, she was quite convincing as Monk found his late wife in Natalie: her posture, demeanor, words and voice. It seemed as if he were meeting Natalie for the first time and taking an interest in her instead of Trudy. That left Monk quite confused. Meanwhile, Natalie wasn't doing better. She tried to be perfect (Monk would tolerate nothing else) but had a partial knowledge of what Trudy was like. As she approached Monk, she found him quite charming, even as a man of forty-seven. She too was confused about playing a role and acting on some real feelings.

The act was shorter since Drew wasn't present. But a clap prompted Natalie and Monk to look upstairs. A friendly, elderly lady descended the steps and approached them. She introduced herself, "I'm Jean Carpenter. I've been librarian for ten years. So, this is where you two met?"

Natalie responded, "Oh, no. We're not married. This was where my boss here, Adrian Monk, met his wife, Trudy Ellison."

Ms. Carpenter responded, "Oh, Adrian Monk. I do remember hearing about you. Didn't you use to work here in the library? I heard good things about you as a student."

Monk replied, "Yes, that was me." He then went on thinking about what "good things" she was referring to.

"Well, you two could have fooled me. I don't want to keep you. Have a good reunion." Ms. Carpenter then disappeared into the bookshelves.

Monk and Natalie were left in thought about the act and what the librarian said. Monk could not deny that Natalie reminded him of Trudy, during the act and in real life. He just could not understand why so many people thought he and Natalie were dating. It sounded a bit outlandish, and he was a married man. But within his mind, Monk was no longer convinced about any of those beliefs and only felt confused.

Natalie was feeling no better. That act felt too real for her, and Monk almost charmed her into hugging and kissing him to no end, which fortunately did not happen or else she would have to use all those backup wipes in her car. She, too, was confused about how she felt about her boss. What began as a tender moment of reminiscence turned into something else more confusing. Now, even when another person thought they were dating, Natalie found herself prone not to disagree.

_(At the end of evening, Natalie and Monk departing, as they walked across the bench)_

Monk and Natalie walked slowly down the path. She was holding onto his arm, which Monk silently enjoyed. They stopped by the bench where Monk had first confessed his love to Trudy. Natalie let go of Monk as he stepped forward to reminisce. She saw the emotions and memories flooded back in his eyes. She wanted to leave him space for recollecting another important moment in his life. Yet, she wanted to stay close to him and let him know that she was there.

Monk played the image of him and Trudy in his head. He saw them alive as if they were there twenty-eight years ago. But he knew that the moment had passed. Monk turned and looked at Natalie, who was looking at him. Monk then realized how important Natalie was to him and where she stood in his life. Trudy was his past, and she undoubtedly would remain with him in spirit. But Natalie was his present and maybe future. She was now the woman and most significant person in his life, and although they were not romantically involved – something Monk needed to ponder on later – she was his friend, assistant, partner and confidant.

With no words, only tacit feelings, Natalie took Monk's arm as they prepared to depart. The class reunion was not just another crime in Adrian Monk's casebook but a period of reminiscence and introspection. They thought about Trudy as well as each other. With those thoughts in mind and emotions at heart, Natalie and Adrian walked off the campus, footsteps dancing under California's moon and Trudy Monk's watch.


	12. The Right Kind of Friend

**The Right Kind of Friend (5.11)**

_(Natalie, Monk and Julie readying for Monk's 'date' at the hockey game with Hal)_

Monk paced frantically back and forth. He was worrying about remembering all the hockey terminology (what was icing, again?) while trying to spruce up his house so Hal wouldn't think of him as a freak. He was glad that Natalie and Julie were there helping him with the house. Julie even gave him some 'tips' for the occasion, such as high-fiving fellow fans when the home team scored a goal, something Monk would decided wasn't a tip after all. As a basketball player, Julie had some experience in sporting events, which she happily shared with Monk.

"Mr. Monk, please stop worrying. Just relax. It's just two guys having fun, not hard," Natalie said as she tried to console Monk.

"Of course that's not true. Hal's normal, but I'm not. I have to be like a regular guy, at the least. Or else he'll think of me like a freak, and then I'll be back to zero friends," Monk responded with a groan. How come social occasions were so hard?

"Mr. Monk, don't say that. I'm your friend. So is Julie. Leland, Randy, Dr. Kroger. Plus, you're a likable guy, and you'll make more friends. Although, I'd be careful and take the time to know Hal better."

Monk hesitated. He was caught up in the euphoria of having one friend that he neglected his usual prudence. He remembered how Sharona always brought home dates who ended up being criminals or married, or defective in some other character, while he tried warning her to no avail. Still, Monk found nothing wrong with Hal. He was a modest antiques dealer, and showed no suspicious behavior at all. Natalie was worked up for no reason.

"Natalie, don't worry. It's just Hal and Adrian, two ordinary guys, doing ordinary things, at the hockey rink. We'll be, what's the word…chilling…that's right. Chilling at the hockey rink. Hey, that's a good one. Chilling at the hockey rink, get it?"

"Yea. Mr. Monk, I just want you to be happy, and make friends who trust you and whom you can trust. I'm happy that you made a friend, and will have time to have fun. I have never seen you so excited," Natalie said happily and patted Monk's back.

Monk appreciated Natalie's support. He knew he had few friends, and liked when others praised him for wanting to be more social. As for Natalie, what did he consider her? Nurse, no way. Assistant, yes. Partner, maybe (he'd rather not think about the Private Eye venture). But friend? Monk pondered for a while, as he remembered the times they shared outside work or official duties. The trip to Julie's field hockey game; Halloween at Ambrose's; his anniversary at wine country; their first Christmas, and a White one; coaches of Julie's basketball team; and his class reunion. Whenever he needed a friend, for whatever reason, she was there, not as an assistant, but as a friend. In fact, with Natalie, he felt as close as family. The moments with her and Julie stood out to Monk, something he would cherish for a long time. He missed Trudy and the feeling of being a family, but Natalie and Julie provide an escape. Could Hal beat that?

Natalie and Julie watched Monk think from afar. Before, he looked like a teenager eager for his first date. Now, he looked as if he were reluctant to go. They noted Monk with interest, and smiled. Maybe there was hope for the obsessive, eccentric detective. Now, if only his taste in music wasn't just Haydn's 100th Symphony…

_(Monk and Natalie going to Disney on Ice)_

More than a week after Hal was caught, the Disney on Ice event was due. At Natalie's insistence, Monk agreed to go see it with her. She pointed out that their seats were in a private box, which allayed some of his fears of other people. Being a Saturday evening, Natalie dressed up for the occasion. She took out a dress that resembled Princess Aurora, and put on some makeup. Even though she was going with her boss, she wanted it to be an enjoyable and relaxing time. It was her first time seeing anything Disney since her honeymoon, and was excited for the memories.

When Natalie picked Monk up, she was surprised to find him dressed in something other than a brown suit with shirt buttoned all the way. He was wearing an informal (by his standards, anyway) jacket with the top button from his shirt open. In her opinion, he looked different but still presentable, even handsome. Banishing that brief thought, Natalie invited Monk into the car.

"Natalie, thank you for this. And you look absolutely perfect," Monk complimented.

Natalie blushed. That's the first time Monk complimented her that way, and she enjoyed the attention. She patted him gently on the arm, and started driving toward the venue.

"You look like a Disney Princess. I just cannot figure out whom," Monk added.

"Oh, I do? Guess, Mr. Detective," Natalie replied challenging him.

"Actually I hardly know Disney. I grew up wanting to see Disney, but my parents did not buy any films or take Ambrose or me to the movies. When I was five, my dad promised to buy Snow White, but before he did, he left us. We never saw a single Disney film," Monk explained wistfully. He also did not want guessing – that exercise was too hard.

Natalie was saddened by Monk's tale. She stopped the car to console Monk. "Adrian, I'm sorry for that. I just wish you had a more normal childhood. Tonight won't make up for what you missed, but I promise that you'll enjoy the show. That's a promise, from me to you, friend to friend." She rubbed his shoulders again, enjoying the touch and the comfort.

Monk nodded and turned to his thoughts for the rest of the trip. Once they arrived at the venue and parked the car, Natalie grabbed Monk by the elbow, lest he wandered back after seeing all the people. She smiled often and tried to allay Monk's fears of the crowd and the ticket collector dressed as Mickey Mouse. Monk appreciated her beside him, and for once, stayed calm enough not to wander off. He was happy to see Natalie so excited about the show, and tried hard not to ruin the occasion.

They were led to their seats, which composed a semi-private box area removed from the crowd but still close to the rink. Monk immediately thought about his hockey game with Hal, but this time it seemed different. He wasn't necessarily excited, but he felt equally content. Being with Natalie meant more than being with Hal – for one, she wasn't plotting to kill him – and he could talk to her about anything. He fixed his hair a bit, and gave his undivided attention to the woman next to him.

"Adrian, what are you smiling at?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing much. Just having you around, it's a blessing."

Natalie was happy that Monk called it a gift and not a curse in addition. Even though Hal scarred his trust in others, she was glad to see him take a step forward in a social occasion. This Adrian Monk must have been the shy yet confident man who wooed Trudy back at Berkeley. Maybe he could be her Prince Phillip tonight. With that thought, Natalie settled in, lying next to Monk, as they enjoyed the show.


	13. Jealous Assistant Biggest Fan

**Jealous Assistant (6.01)**

_(At Marcy's house)_

Monk, Natalie and Marcy were sitting uncomfortably in silence. Marcy was thinking about how Natalie was intruding on her private time with Adrian. She didn't like Natalie a bit, and wanted to find an excuse to get Adrian away from her. Natalie, meanwhile, was thinking the same about Marcy, and treated her as an obsessed, annoying fan who had nothing better to do. She was counting down the seconds to six o'clock. Monk, in the middle of it, was conflicted but aware of the tension between the two women. Adding that to the unconventional house where he was, Monk seriously thought about shutting his brain down for the afternoon.

"Let's play a game. It's called 'Who Knows Adrian Monk the Best,'" Marcy interrupted.

Monk and Natalie looked at each other in bewilderment. Of all things, Marcy proposed perhaps the worst and most crazy idea yet. Even though both of them were reluctant to play, they had few alternatives to passing the hour. They agreed, and Marcy explained the rules. She and Natalie were to draw a question from a hat – which Marcy already made, no need wondering why – and the other person was to answer the question. Monk would be the judge.

Natalie picked first, and asked the question on the paper, "What is Adrian Monk's favorite color?"

Marcy responded, "White, of course." She then picked a question, "Where did Adrian Monk go for college?"

"Berkeley," Natalie replied. She didn't think the questions were that easy, or so normal. "How much toothpaste does Adrian Monk use to brush his teeth each morning?" Ok, judgment reversed.

Marci answered with a grin, which showed her teeth but caused Monk to look away, "Enough paste from the fourth bristle of each end to the other, which comes out to be 1/64 of a whole toothpaste bar." Monk looked at her with surprise but could not deny her response.

"Ok, that's just creepy. Plus, how would you know that exact?" Natalie questioned.

"Of course I know how. What do you think of me, dense? Anyway, do you know how much toothpaste he uses every night?"

"Eh…" Natalie was half-thinking of an answer, and half-trying to tune Marcy out. She was obsessed and totally crazy, beyond any sense of normal. Monk fortunately stepped in, "That's ok. You do not need to answer that, Natalie. Can we go on with the game?"

Shooting a grin of triumph, Marcy took her turn to ask, "How many women have kissed Adrian Monk, besides Trudy or his mother?"

Natalie took a while to count. She remembered Monk telling her about Monica from five years ago, and also when he and Sharona posed as a couple. But there was no way she could remember his whole life before she started working for him. While smothering a grin, she also remembered that Christmas when she kissed him outside her doorstep. That made it…"Three".

"Wrong," Marcy denied, "It's two."

"What! No, it's three."

"Two."

"Three."

"Ok, Adrian, you decide. Is it two or three?"

Monk twitched his neck and thought of the question in mild horror. "I'd rather not think about it. In fact, I'd rather not think about anything."

"Ok, Marcy, you list it out. Which two are they?"

"Fine, Natalie. They are Monica Waters, four years, five months and thirteen days ago, and Sharona, three years, a month, twenty-five days ago. What have you got?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. It had to be Marcy to have remembered the exact dates. "Well, Marcy, I agree with you. But someone else kissed him. You just didn't remember that."

Marcy was confused. She was also angry because Natalie was challenging her, and obviously lying. "Well, then, Ms. Smarty-pants, who is the third?"

Monk and Marcy looked at Natalie. She didn't want to mention that kiss she gave Monk in the snow. It was a special, almost intimate moment that Marcy didn't deserve to know. On the other hand, she felt proud of kissing Adrian Monk, albeit on the cheek, while Marcy didn't. Seeing the tension and inquisitive looks from Monk and Marcy, she told them about that kiss.

Monk was taken aback. He, of course, remembered it well. Even though he cherished the moment, he didn't want to comment on it in front of Marcy. Marcy, on the other hand, wasn't so accepting, "You're lying. Why would Adrian want to kiss you? Besides, if you did kiss him, he must have wiped it off. I mean, you don't count."

"What do you mean it doesn't count? A kiss is a kiss. And I'm proud of it. It meant a lot for me. Plus, Adrian didn't wipe it off. Ask him."

Their attentions turned to Monk who was crouching away in the far corner of the couch. He felt the room closing in on him, rapidly, and with nothing but women's lips and women's kisses on his mind. He also imagined Natalie and Marcy sharpening their claws at each other, ready to pounce at any moment. Claws and kisses. Claws and kisses. All together, closing in…

Monk jumped up slightly and looked at the two women. He was desperate for a way out. He did the easy thing, declare a ceasefire: "Let's stop playing. Marcy, how about if you tell us about the case?"

_(Back at Monk's apartment, after opening Marcy's package)_

Natalie was removing all the oddities from Marcy's package. "Look, Mr. Monk, it's the hat and the questions of the game we played. Wow, I can't believe there are so many," she commented with irony.

Monk peered at the box. The contents, including his pants which was probably decomposed already, did not excite him a bit. He was planning to call the incinerator and burn the box on the spot, rather than carry the burden of throwing it out.

"Hey, look at this! Marcy drew a big X and, is that what I think it is?"

Natalie held up the infamous "How many women kissed Adrian Monk" question paper, which now had a big red X with a hastily drawn head that resembled Natalie. Monk could see the frayed edges where the pen bore into the paper.

"By the way, Natalie, you were right. It was three. And I did remember the moment when you kissed me on the porch," Monk told her with a wink.

Natalie looked at Monk with surprise. Did Adrian Monk just wink at her? What was that about? Eager to find out, she followed Monk to the kitchen while playing with the dolls that Marcy had sent. She was actually thankful for Marcy, since she could now tease Monk in many ways.

In the kitchen, Monk turned around and asked, "How did you know how many…um…kisses?"

Natalie smiled and pointed to a magnet on the kitchen door. Lined evenly with three others of Trudy was a picture of Monk, Julie and her during Christmas two years ago. She explained that she saw it that morning, and remembered it since.

"That's good, Natalie. Wow. It's a good clue."

"You know what that needs, as a reward?"

Monk looked around uncomfortably. The question was rhetorical. It's just a way of making him do it. He slowly walked up to Natalie and gave her a 'clue hug'. For some reason, he did not feel scared when hugging Natalie; in fact, he enjoyed it. He could get used to giving her more hugs, perhaps encouraging her to be more like a junior detective. Feeling proud of Natalie, Monk gave he a full hug of clues and congratulations.


	14. What Birds and Bees

**What are Birds and Bees? (6.05)**

_(At Natalie's house, before "the talk")_

Monk and Natalie arrived at her house just before suppertime. He was still thinking about her request for him to talk to Julie about love and dating. Monk agonized about being talked into such a task. Granted, he had started to listen to Natalie more and she brought forth useful ideas, but talking to her daughter was preposterous for him. He should have declined the request.

"Mr. Monk, I'm going to prepare dinner. Julie is upstairs doing homework. Do you want to talk to her now?"

"Natalie, I'm really having second thoughts about this. I mean, as I said, I'm the least qualified person to talk about this. Love, dating, relationships…these are like the Da Vinci Code for me. I have no expertise whatsoever."

"Mr. Monk, you promised. I believe that you are the best person to talk to Julie about this. Think about it, how you found and loved Trudy. That's love, not the kind that Julie has with this high school quarterback. Plus, she treats you like a father figure. She listens to you, sometimes even more than me."

"Ok, what am I to say to her? I need a script."

"You don't need a script. Just give her the talk. Haven't your parents given you the talk?"

"Well, they gave me a talk. Back when I was twenty-three, they pulled me into this room and told me to sit down. Then, they told me how 'things' worked."

"Ok, you mean birds and bees?"

"What birds and bees? What are you talking about?"

"You know, birds and bees. Ok, see, in nature – bear with me, I know you don't like nature – bees carry pollen from one plant to another, and then deposit that pollen. Birds, they lay eggs, just like a flower. And when pollen from bees mix with eggs from birds, they create something new. You know."

Monk looked at Natalie with puzzlement. He could not comprehend what she was referring to. Birds and bees, personally those topics were foreign to him, something he did not want to think about at all.

"Mr. Monk, just think of it like this. The bird is the woman; the bee is the man. Now, the bee takes pollen to the bird's egg. Just like a woman…"

"O, God, Natalie…I get it. Oh my god, oh my god, birds and bees…I get it now. Wipe! Wipe!"

Natalie grabbed a wipe and gave it to Monk. He started wiping himself randomly, including his forehead. Monk looked aghast, and rubbed himself off furiously. Maybe Natalie went overboard with the explanation.

"Mr. Monk, it's okay. Haven't you and Trudy, you know?"

"Natalie, that's a bit personal. Let's just leave the bees and birds as they are."

"Ok, Mr. Monk. Let's forget about the birds and bees. Just talk to Julie about how you met Trudy. Remember, last year at your reunion, you told me about it and the love you had. Julie will listen to you. Trust me."

"Thank you, Natalie. I can't guarantee anything. I will just talk."

"Mr. Monk, you are a very lovable guy. I'm sure Julie will appreciate you. You can describe to her what true love is, the love you felt between you and Trudy. It's the same between me and Mitch. It's my little daughter, and she deserves to know."

Monk and Natalie looked at each other. She was giving a pleading look, with some glint of happiness and hope in her eyes. He was trying to change her mind, but found it to no avail. Even though Julie was a bit too young for that talk – she wasn't even sixteen yet! – Monk felt a duty to talk to Julie.

"Ok, Natalie. Here's the thing. I'm going to talk to Julie, give her a nice little talk. Just no birds and bees, and whatever else nature, please."

Monk started up the stairs to Julie's room. Natalie followed him to make sure that he did not quit at the last second. Several times, he looked back just to see Natalie encouraging him on. Monk reluctantly continued and braced himself for the big "talk".

_(After the "talk")_

Monk closed the door behind him. Natalie was standing there, and she gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Mr. Monk. I knew I could depend on you."

Monk was relieved that Natalie had not heard the real topic of the conversation. He could not help but think about the second part, after Julie asked him about Trudy, and whether Natalie would approve of it. He believed that she would like what he told Julie. Julie forced him to speak from his heart, and reminiscing about Trudy always warmed his soul. He was glad to share it with a young woman such as Julie.

Natalie and Monk entered the kitchen and prepared for cooking dinner. After donning the apron, Monk started washing the vegetables, because he did it better than her, or anybody else on the planet. Natalie started preparing the flour and cooking ware, as they were making pasta for all three of them.

"Mr. Monk, what did you really tell her? I'm curious. Did you talk to her about Trudy?"

"Yes, I told about Trudy, and how I loved Trudy, and how I fell in love with Trudy. It was perfect. Julie liked what I said, I hope."

"I'm sure she did. You are the perfect gentleman. I wish you can tell me more about Trudy, and how you met and loved her."

"I will. I hope you can tell me the same about you and Mitch. Some day, you can tell Julie that story, maybe she'll relate to you more. You are a great mother."

Natalie smiled at Monk's words. He was becoming more insightful, and even an expert on the idea of love and feelings. Who would have thought? She could not help but agree with him. Maybe he and she could have a real talk about their exes and love.

"Ok, Mr. Monk. Someday, we'll do that. Just no birds and bees, unless you want to," Natalie gave him a grin and poke. Monk could only look at her with a slight dismay. He went back to washing to vegetables, thinking no more about pollen or eggs.

_(At the pier, after solving the crime)_

Natalie hooked her arm with Monk's as they started walking down the pier. Monk reluctantly left Julie's kiss on his cheek without wiping it off. Natalie had to tell him twice to stop him from wiping it off. They decided to stay around a bit longer, and enjoy the day at the pier until Julie decided to go home.

"So, Professor Love, what do you think? You solved the case and saved my daughter's relationship. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Natalie, although I'm not proud of myself. But thanks anyway. And I'm not Professor Love; where did you get that name?"

"Ok, Adrian. I want to ask you a question. Did you think about finding someone else, after Trudy? I mean, I still love Mitch with all my heart, but after he passed, I started dating again. I went out and met all kinds of men, although none of them has worked."

"Don't worry, I'm way behind you. I did not think of anyone else. I did not even think about thinking about anyone else."

"What about Monica, and that PR lady from the electrical company?"

"Those were temporary: partly to solve a case, partly because Sharona made me do it. Besides, I have you and Julie. I don't need anyone else."

Monk finished off by rubbing Natalie's hair. She smiled back at him and did the same. She was unconvinced by his explanations, but agreed in whole with his last remark. Maybe both of them were in the same boat, not needing birds or bees anymore, just each other. Even though she had not thought of her boss that way, she needed not and perhaps would be content just the way they were: the three of them, together, as a family.


	15. Joy Exists, Adrian Man Who Shot Santa

**Joy exists, Adrian (6.10)**

_(At the department store, while buying gifts)_

Natalie and Monk were walking arm-in-arm in the department store. Monk had prepared a list, organized by type, size and number, which described everything they needed to buy. Fortunately – depending on whose view – Monk was exceedingly cheap that season and did not want to buy much. Natalie wondered whether he would even buy Julie a gift. Given who he was, she shouldn't get her hopes up.

They passed by a fellow shopper who stared at Monk with an angry look. Monk twitched with discomfort, and stood there affixed. Natalie stepped in and dragged Monk away before the situation unraveled. She was concerned for her boss, and did not want him to go out in public so often. She hoped the rest of the day could end quickly and smoothly.

"Natalie, that woman was staring at me. Is there something wrong with me?" Monk asked.

"Mr. Monk, nothing is wrong with you. Just ignore her," Natalie replied.

"I told you before. These people forgot the true meaning of Christmas. What's there to like about the holiday anyway? I mean, think about it, does Santa Claus really exist? Really, think about it. It's like believing airplanes can fly with all that metal, except even stranger."

"Mr. Monk, Christmas is joyful. It's not just about Santa Claus. I'm sure you remember your Christmas when you were a kid. Ok, maybe not. It's about spending time with your loved ones and being joyful," Natalie emphasized with a wide smile.

Monk looked at Natalie and smiled back. He had grown to love her smiles. She smiled more as the Christmas season approached, notwithstanding his "shooting" Santa Claus. If there was something about Christmas that Monk loved, it was her smile.

"But Natalie, here's the thing. I don't have any family or loved ones. Ambrose can't leave the house, and dad is so far away. And there's no such thing as joy," Monk commented. He raised an index finger to prove the point, and added, "The only joy is from cleaning and finishing my vacuuming. Speaking of which, we need to finish shopping and I have to vacuum my vestibule soon."

Natalie rolled her eyes. There was no point in convincing Adrian Monk of doing things or seeing them differently. For a man who had suffered so long – ten years to be exact – he was so stubborn about keeping the good things in life out of mind. She knew she would have to try harder to let him see the joy around him, especially that involving her and Julie.

_(After Monk's disastrous home interview with the reporter)_

Monk bit off another Santa cookie after the TV reporters left his house. He was staring straight ahead, away from anybody or anything. The interview had gone worse than he thought. Now, it seemed more likely that a grand jury would indict him. Additionally, he told every child that Santa Claus did not exist. Once he said it, he felt something was wrong. Looking at Natalie and Julie confirmed his fears. Monk just wanted to crawl up in bed and stay away from the rest of society, for however long it took. By now, maybe it wasn't worth paying Dr. Kroger for his therapy sessions anymore.

Natalie approached Monk with a glass of orange juice. She saw how the interview affected her boss. She wished that she could have dissuaded him from talking to the vile reporter, or at least tried harder. Now, Monk was more disappointed in himself, perhaps doubting who he was. She was worrying that he would slip back to a catatonic state.

"Mr. Monk, please drink this juice. Don't think so much about the interview. You knew they made up most of it anyway. Here, take this," Natalie commanded as she handed the juice.

Monk barely moved. He sat on the couch like a statue. His eyes were focused on a picture of Trudy in the distance, and barely rolled or blinked. His arms were folded at right angles, but tenser than the contours of his face when the reporter showed the gun piece. He refused to acknowledge Natalie or the glass of juice.

"Mr. Monk, you can't let yourself get bogged down by this. That reporter, you know who she is. She's a dirtbagger, a muckraker. She just finds truths, and twists them into something nasty about people. Look, I don't believe her; I believe you. I don't think you would shoot Santa Claus, and think you should do your best to prove yourself innocent. I trust you and believe in you, but you have to believe in yourself first."

Monk turned and looked at Natalie. With an unreadable face, he said, "Thank you, Natalie. But it's hopeless. I should just go out of town, to an island, and live my life there." He groaned again and looked away.

Natalie forced him to turn around, and looked at him in the eye. "Look at me, Adrian. You're not a quitter. You are a great detective. You can't let this reporter discourage you. I cannot work or love a quitter." Making sure Julie wasn't in the room at the moment, "Mitch was a quitter, supposedly, and that's something I cannot tolerate in me, or others."

Monk looked at her quizzically. That was the second time in a week that she said that she loved him. He did not want to think about she meant by that. He hoped that she did not love…love him in that way. He could not love her like that, especially since he had Trudy. Could he?

Feelings confused, Monk picked up the glass and drank a sip of juice.

_(Christmas Eve)_

Natalie snapped the picture. It was a picture-perfect moment with Adrian Monk sitting back, smiling and chewing a Santa cookie. Natalie and Julie flanked him, each of them smiling and looking at the camera. It was an unusual picture in two respects: Adrian Monk was smiling (!), and he looked carefree in his own world. Natalie was determined to put that picture up on his and their mantels.

Setting everything down, Natalie looked at the man lying on the couch. For anyone who knew Adrian Monk, the scene would immediately appear out of place: he was smiling; the Christmas hat was askew on his head; his socks were rolled up to different heights; he seemed relaxed. Natalie, nonetheless, was hardly bothered. She had been so used to him and his quirks that the current state was a welcoming relief. She hoped he would find time to relax, and not live in a rigid shell. Like the turtle sticking his head out the first time, Adrian Monk finally saw the world without his primrose glasses.

"What are you feeling? Come on, tell me. I can read your face. You are hiding something," Natalie asked.

Monk turned toward her without opening his eyes. "I don't know Natalie, but it's a good thing. I don't want to open my eyes."

"It's joy. Isn't it? You're feeling joy. Joy exists, Adrian."

Monk smiled and nodded imperceptibly. He thought about the events of the past week: shooting Santa Claus; the public ostracizing him; his interviewing so disastrously; following the "money"; his saving the day at the end. Ever since Trudy's tragic death ten years ago, his life had been a bumpy ride. Most of it had the making of a tragic story, but there was light at the end of the tunnel. He had a feeling that he would get closer to solving Trudy's murder. Things were definitely looking better.

He opened his eyes and saw Natalie sitting beside him on the armrest. Earlier, he would have deemed her too close for comfort, but hardly minded her this time. She was smiling at him, likely feeling happy that he had realized joy, but also galvanizing about her winning again.

"You look happy, Natalie. Do you want a hug?"

Natalie looked at Monk stunned. Did he just offer her a hug? That seemed so unusual. Although she was closer to him than anybody else, she did not expect him to initiate a hug. Or, perversely she thought, did he mean the hug to dispel her happiness? Natalie scowled at that last thought.

She nonetheless leaned into him and sat beside him on the couch. It felt so strange, but his body provided her with warmth that the fire and lighted atmosphere could not. Natalie hugged him more, and tucked her head beside his. She was surprised at he hardly flinched. Not that she was complaining, because he was a natural cuddler. She could get used to this.

Monk, meanwhile, wasn't thinking straight. He did not know why he offered to hug her, or let her sit with him on the same couch. For some reason, the feeling was nice and hardly repulsive. He leaned into Natalie more, and wrapped his arm around her body. He was worried that she would feel cold or fall onto the floor. Surprised at his own concern, he let her move closer and his thoughts drift off.

Julie came back from her text session with her best friend. She stood in awe at the sight: her mom and her boss sitting and cuddling on the same couch. They were both still and looking straight on. The fact that Adrian Monk hadn't jumped up and into the shower was most surprising. Julie took out her camera and prepared to take a picture from the back.

Snap!

Adrian and Natalie turned around. Nobody was there. They looked at each other, once, twice and again. Each of them wondered why the other person hadn't moved, and how Julie took a picture and got away so quickly. They just could not, nor wanted to, articulate their thoughts. With a tacit nod, they turned back and blended in with the Christmas Eve silent night.


	16. Looking Good Goes to Bank

_This chapter will contain mostly thoughts – the conversations stand for themselves in the main show. _

**Looking Good (6.12)**

_(Natalie first sees Monk wearing a uniform)_

Natalie walked into the bank hoping to see how Monk was doing. Never had she thought about what he was wearing. When she saw him in the grey police uniform, her heart stopped and started beating rapidly. He was dressed up, spic and span of course, but as a real police officer. The uniform fit him perfectly, without an inch too much. His gun gave him a rugged look – as far rugged and macho Adrian Monk could be. Altogether, Adrian Monk was highly pleasing on the eye, and Natalie had the impulse to hug and smother him with kisses.

Her thoughts held her back. She knew that if she hugged him, he would probably panic and send everyone else in the bank into frenzy. Nonetheless, she could not stop thinking how attractive her boss, no friend, looked. He reminded her of Mitch with his navy uniform, and stood as tall and proud. Instead of hugging and kissing him, Natalie settled for touches, which she hoped he would not mind. Even though he had a gun and a litany of compulsions, he would not shoot her; she hoped that was the case.

_(Monk gets complimented in the car)_

Monk was thinking about Natalie's recent bantering. Starting in the bank, when she first saw him in uniform, she began acting strange around him, as if she were a kid. He told her to shut up, but ended regretting telling her that. Actually, Monk was a bit flattered with her bantering. She complimented him on his uniform and overall appearance, which few people, including Trudy or Leland, did. All the hugs, pinches, and touching were probably too much – no, they were way too much – but he did not mind. Monk was used to Natalie by now.

Monk noticed Natalie peeking at him behind the coffee cup. She tried to hide it, but he used everything, including the reflective surfaces, to his advantage. She was looking at his arms again with that unknown look. Monk did not know what to do, but he decided to play along. It felt so strange for him, but he hoped for the best. When she was glancing, Monk flexed his arms and extended himself to give her a good look. Meanwhile, to hide his efforts, he absentmindedly filed through the tool box. On the side mirror, he saw Natalie continuing to look at him and smirking. Felt empowered and well-versed in the bantering game, Monk waited a bit longer before deciding to investigate Peter Crawley's car. He had a more immediate "investigation" to finish.

_(Monk receiving Trudy's bracelet in the vault)_

Leland carefully handed Trudy's bracelet to Monk. Monk took the bracelet and looked at it. In his hands, it looked pure and true, but alone. He then placed it on Natalie's wrist. There, the bracelet looked alive and beautiful, even more so than he had remembered. When Natalie called the bracelet beautiful, he was thinking the same, except describing how it looked on her wrist. He took it off to examine the bracelet. Seeing it alone, whether in his hands or in a safe or drawer, just did not feel right. He wasn't sure what Trudy wanted, but she probably wished it were worn. Anyway, with the four of them stuck in the vault, the matter was moot. But if he had to die, though, he resolved that it be worn rather than torn or shed. Something that belonged to Trudy should not be left neglected.

_(After getting the bracelet fixed)_

Monk joined Natalie and Julie for dinner. Julie finally came back from camp, and fortunately, missed the whole incident when they were trapped in the vault. Natalie hadn't told Julie about it, although she probably read about how Disher painted himself silver. That same day, while Monk gave Natalie the afternoon off to pick up Julie, he got the bracelet repaired by one of San Francisco's finest jewelers. Monk chose him because he picked up and delivered the bracelet, and had a 10.0 service rating, something very important.

The three of them gathered for dinner. Natalie insisted on cooking, because Julie was likely starving and Monk would take forever preparing one dish. Mother and daughter had much to talk about, and Julie was showing Monk some camp pictures. He had to cringe away when she showed a picture of her diving into mud with other campers.

As the conversation lulled, Natalie spoke up and asked Monk, "Adrian, is there something wrong? You are quite quiet tonight, and haven't eaten much."

Monk shook his head four times, just to be even. He still twitched and looked away at his food and Julie, which convinced Natalie that he was hiding something.

"I know you're hiding something. What's wrong? Is it the new toaster?"

Monk replied, "No, it's not that. The new toaster is fine, thank you very much, although it makes a sound that's 0.2 decibels higher than my old one."

Julie jumped in and commented, "You know, Mr. Monk, if you don't like it, you can toast bread on fire. We did it at camp. We put our bread on a stick, and used campfire to toast it. It tasted really good."

"What! You toasted your bread, on a stick, over fire? Are you crazy? You made bread in nature? We've got to get you to a hospital…"

Natalie batted him away and gave him a glare to sit down. "You're avoiding the question Adrian. The toaster's fine, and so is Julie. But something is bothering you. I can tell."

Monk looked at Natalie and Julie, and seemed to take forever deciding what to do. Both of them looked at him with curious faces. Feeling at ease, Monk beckoned them to the living room. When they were there, Monk picked up a small box and held it out. "Are you ready? It's a surprise."

Natalie said eagerly, "What is it? It better be good, because you pulled us away from dinner. And I know you hate surprises."

Monk gave a "are you kidding?" look. He then slowly opened the box. Inside was Trudy's bracelet, fully restored and cleaned. One could not see any trace of its use in breaking the lock in the vault. It was brand new, enough for Adrian Monk to approve.

"Wow, Mr. Monk, is that what I think it is? It's so pretty!" Julie exclaimed.

"It really is beautiful. I'm so surprised, and elated. How did you get it fixed?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I had a jeweler do it. He did a fantastic job. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Ok, here's the thing. You remember how I told you I had to skip your pay for last week, and defer to this week? I used it to pay the jeweler."

Natalie gave him a glare, not too angry, nor too mild. She knew he was up to something. She'll have to settle that later, and maybe charge him extra for everything else she had to do for him the past few weeks, including being locked in a vault.

Monk surprised her by placing and clasping the bracelet on her wrist. He took the time to make sure it was fastened. Then, with a slight smile, he ambled toward the kitchen and proceeded to finish his dinner.

Natalie and Julie stood there stunned. Did Adrian Monk just give Trudy's bracelet to her? She could neither think nor move for a moment. Julie looked at her with a smile. Natalie then proceeded to the table, and sat down for dinner.

"Thank you, Adrian. But I thought you wanted to keep it in a safe or another bank?"

Monk looked up and met her eyes. "No, Natalie, something so beautiful should be kept beautiful. It belongs where it should be."

Natalie felt tears of joy swelling in her eyes. She wanted to hug and kiss him for that. She would even forgive him if he defaulted on last week's pay. With that simple gesture, Adrian Monk showed the affectionate man that he was, and won her heart.


	17. Homecoming On the Run

**Homecoming (6.15-16)**

_(In Natalie's bathroom, away from the unsuspecting Randy)_

Natalie shook her hands to get rid of the numbness after using the drill. It took longer than she had thought to free Monk from the shackles. After placing the drill down, she looked around and gathered some towels for Monk. Her bathroom, while simple in décor and small, had all sorts of cleaning supplies – mostly at Monk's insistence.

Monk spoke up after getting Mitch's uniform, a supply of cleaning supplies and some money. "Natalie, thank you so much for everything. Thank you most of all for believing in me."

Natalie gave him a smile that still manifested her sense of worry, "Come home. That's the best way to thank me."

Monk was touched by her kindness. Natalie was different from the others who supposedly wanted to help him. Most of them abandoned him in times of crisis, even Sharona. Monk knew Natalie to be a fierce and independent woman who had little fear of the law. She was there to support him, even while imperiling herself.

"And Natalie, don't worry, I'll promise you that 5% raise. Let's make it 10%, just to be even."

Natalie smiled again at Monk and his sense of humor. Notoriously stingy, he probably was not just being kind. Nonetheless, Monk was a fugitive at the moment and that overrode any thought of money. "Mr. Monk, don't think about that. We need to find out what's going on, not what my raise will be. And I'm confident that you can figure out it. You solve crimes, even the most inscrutable ones."

"Confident, wow, I've not been that for a long time. And there's always the one case I have not been able to solve," Monk replied sadly.

Natalie knew which one he was thinking about and gave him a big hug. She was worried that his fears and lack of self-confidence might catch up with him again. This time, she would not be with him to investigate the crime and clean up anything out of order. Natalie knew she might be seeing him for the last time.

"Natalie, you can let go now. You're wrinkling the prison uniform, which I spent hours stitching back together yesterday. Besides, isn't Randy waiting downstairs?"

Natalie let him go. Even in such conditions, his fear of hugs still remained. "Yes, Randy is down there. Knowing him, he's still enjoying the oil smoothie that I drill made."

Monk looked back in disgust and fear, "You mean he's actually drinking that. Natalie, forget about me and get Randy to a hospital. Quick!"

_(Contemporaneously in San Francisco and Sparks)_

Natalie was looking at the collection of photos of Adrian Monk on the front table. Tears continued to flow as her eyes skipped from photo to photo. The pictures told Adrian Monk's life story from beginning to present. Each of them brought some element of sadness to Natalie's eyes. She saw his ruined childhood with dysfunctional parents, his loneliness in school and college, his utter despair after Trudy's death, and his slow recovery to society with Sharona. In each picture, Monk was dressed in prim school clothes or his standard uniform. His face rarely betrayed any emotion but rather, contained some inner sadness that Natalie could feel from far away. She held back a deluge of tears knowing that Adrian Monk was crying inside somewhere in heaven.

But one picture brought some light, the only happy picture in the collection. This one showed the three of them, Monk, Natalie and Julie the past Christmas. Natalie remembered that time when some conspirators sought to steal the Star of Bethlehem and everyone thought Monk had shot Santa Claus. That Christmas turned out to be one of the most joyous for her and Julie. She believed that Monk felt the same, even though it was the tenth anniversary of Trudy's death. For once, Adrian Monk felt joy in the world.

Thinking of Monk brought Natalie's heart to a spin. She had known him for more than three years and they had grown closer, much closer than employer and employee. They were even closer than friends. Natalie focused on her exact feelings toward Adrian Monk. She found him to be a caring and affectionate person, despite all his phobias and stinginess. He obviously respected Julie and she viewed him as a father figure. Natalie herself came to depend on him and involve him with her family. Finally, she found herself checking him out and flirting with him. Natalie flushed a little at this, but could not deny that Adrian Monk had become an attractive and caring man in addition to being a brilliant detective.

That was why Natalie missed him more than ever. She felt as if she were living the moments after learning of Mitch's death. While her life was more normal and privileged compared to Adrian Monk's, she found herself suffering from losing another man close to her. Without Adrian Monk, her heart was coming to pieces. Natalie slowly picked up the Christmas photo and placed it close to her heart, praying against reason and hope that the unthinkable had not happened.

Meanwhile, a desert away in Sparks, Nevada, Adrian Monk was lying in his motel room thinking about home. Life away was miserable. He had to adjust to drinking a foreign brand of water, since the town did not have his brand. The manual work at the car wash was bearable only because despite the overbearing manager and meager wages, all he had to do was clean. The coworkers were affable and did not question his origins despite his odd name, Leland Rodriguez.

Monk's thoughts turned to those at home. Leland, his oldest and closest friend, had given no new leads into the investigation. Monk knew his friend was hard at work and risking his badge on this stunt, but he still ached to take part in the investigation. Ambrose probably heard of what happened and might be worried sick. Monk was glad that Ambrose could not leave the house, or else his brother would have gone crazy looking for him. Dr. Kroger, like Ambrose, also might be worrying for him. Monk was tempted to call Dr. Kroger several times but he knew that he could not. It was difficult to arrest those temptations but knowing that they were his friends and family, and that the corrupt sheriff probably was listening on them kept Monk in check.

Finally, Monk thought of Natalie and Julie. It was they whom Monk missed the most. Monk recollected the last time he saw Natalie in the bathroom, as she gave him Mitch's old uniform and bid him adieu. He was truly touched by Natalie and her devotion. For once, he felt a strong familial connection to someone not named Trudy. Natalie had long since been more than an employee, indeed a close friend. He shared and opened his life to her and Julie, and liked Julie like a child he never had. Monk indeed missed the Teegers more than he thought possible.

Monk reached into his bag for a photo that Leland brought him. It was not one of Trudy, although Monk requested one. Instead, the photo showed Natalie and Julie in a mother-daughter embrace. Monk remembered it from a few months ago when Julie finally got her driver's license. Natalie, despite her worries over Julie driving a car, was just glad that Julie was alive after two other Julie Teegers were tragically killed. Monk smiled at that moment, and pushed his homesickness to the side. The picture, though, was held close to his heart.

_(After locking Dale up for good and returning to Natalie's house)_

Monk and Natalie returned to Natalie's house after leaving Dale in their wake, hopefully for good. Monk was temporarily staying with Natalie while his house was being cleaned – even a few weeks away did not satisfy Monk who had maids and various cleaning companies operating on his house. Natalie had prepared the guest room for him. His first day back, Julie was so happy that she hugged Monk many times over. Surprisingly, Monk flinched only slightly and welcomed seeing her again. Even though he did not feel fully comfortable until he returned to his apartment, Adrian Monk felt safe at home just seeing them.

Natalie's voice broke up the silence once they settled down, "So, is it finally over? The guy Dale creeps me out."

Monk's reply was smooth yet firm, "Yes, it's finally over. Trudy's case, though, remains. I have one more clue in my arsenal."

Natalie looked at Monk with appreciation. "I'm sure you will solve it Mr. Monk. For now, I'm just glad you are back home safe." She placed her arm on his and sat close beside him.

Monk realized Natalie was sitting close. His natural instincts told him to move away. Too much touching. It was infringing on his comfort edge. In fact, it was even more than in the car wash, when Natalie had the pluck to kiss him on the mouth! This time, though, Monk hardly felt bothered at all. In fact, a part of him welcomed it. He furtively moved closer to Natalie.

Natalie realized that Monk did not move away. In fact, he seemed to have moved closer to her. Natalie was thinking that something probably was affecting him, and asked, "Is everything all right, Mr. Monk?"

Monk replied with a smile, "Not yet, but it's becoming that way. And you can call me Adrian."

Surprised even more but delighted at that thought, Natalie replied, "Certainly Adrian. Hmm, in fact I do like this Adrian. So you sure you're comfortable with me calling you this?"

"Yes. You can call me that anytime, just not when we are at a crime scene or in the station. Let's keep that between us or outside professional circles."

"Ok, Adrian. And for how long?"

"From now until I die. Or until you quit us, which I hope never happens."

"Sounds good. And quit, no way. I'm a Teeger; I'm no quitter."


	18. Nothing will part us Gets Lotto Fever

**Nothing will part us (7.03)**

_(After Natalie accepted the one-night lottery job)_

Natalie rubbed her hands and smiled with glee as she looked forward to being the lottery girl the next night. Even though she had no experience or did not know anything about the job, she had secretly wished that she would be part of a glamorous industry. The job, although brief, dropped right into her lap and she could not the will to refuse it at all. The lottery manager's smile and welcoming yet strong offer appealed to her inner senses. Natalie commiserated with the murdered lottery girl, but she could not hide her joy at the opportunity.

Trouble was that her boss Adrian Monk did not seem pleased at all. Monk was not easy to displease but having his assistant walk off her job – even as meaningless one as a night cleaning the kitchen – was one of them. Despite his reluctance to agreement, if one could consider that an agreement, Natalie felt that Monk was pushed into a corner. He was a selfish man who needed his assistant to do the most mundane things, and asking him to think vicariously of Natalie's joy was out of the question. Maybe only the chance to examine the larger crime scene was all that made the job palatable to him.

Natalie saw Monk's continued reluctance and tried to soothe his feelings, "Adrian, it's just one night. Plus, I'm not leaving you at all. You know what the manager says; he just wants me to fill in for a night. You will always come first."

Monk did not consider her reassurance satisfactory and groaned, "But you'll probably find the job enjoyable and leave me. Everyone quits me. That's a fact of nature, just like ten is always a winning lottery number."

"No, I told you. I will never leave you. Even if I find the job enjoyable, I will miss spending time with you. You are more than my employer now, which I hope you realize. This lottery thing is just a one time thing on the side. Plus, it will help you look around a bit. Remember, we are partners now – I help you and you help me. We established that three years ago."

"Okay, I believe you. But you owe me one more night of cleaning the kitchen. The dust bunnies do not take nights off for lottery."

Natalie gave Monk a glare before walking off to sign the contract.

_(After Monk had called Natalie a bimbo, and Natalie quitted; Leland's POV)_

Leland stopped his investigation as Natalie ran off. She jogged away from Monk without a look back. But Leland knew that her heart was broken. Monk's words had surely hurt her deeply, and Leland could not defend his friend at all. Of Monk's many faults and obsessions, his insensitivity was perhaps the worst. With Sharona, the issue often resolved around money but this time with Natalie was beyond that. He saw how close Natalie and Monk had grown, and felt the genuine respect Natalie had for Monk. They needed each other after losing their respective spouses. Monk was finally able to function in society, partly because of Sharona, but also largely because of Natalie. In turn, Natalie and Julie had found a man who could be a part of their life and give them some closure to Mitch. All in all, Leland was deeply disappointed with Monk.

Before his hands formed the strength to strangle Monk, Leland took a look at his friend. Monk was looking sullen and despondent. He seemed to realize the mistake he had made, at least Leland hoped so. But Leland was worried that Monk was only sad because he lost an assistant, not a friend. For a brilliant detective, Monk was unusually naïve in the ways of society and relationships. Trudy proved to be an exception, and Natalie was close to another. But until Monk realized what he had done and indeed lost, then Leland thought, he would never move beyond his phobias and awkward life.

Randy broke up the silence with a half-humor remark to Monk, "You lost it big time, buddy. Looks like you ain't got her number no more."

Leland scowled at Randy's remark. He, after Monk, needed some sensitivity training, especially with his ad lib. Anyway, the problem now was Monk, who expectedly would not function without Natalie. The case was to be stalled. Leland was worried more for his friend than the case. He remembered Natalie's last words, "I quit us." There was an '_us'_, something that Leland knew meant much for both of them.

_(In Monk's apartment, after he agreed to help clear Natalie of rigging accusations)_

Natalie kept her arms firmly around Monk as her tears ran dry. She knew her tears were ruining Monk's shirt, but forget them, she reasoned, since other matters were more pressing, and he had four of the same shirt as backup. Natalie was relieved that Monk decided to help her out. Coming to his apartment, she thought Monk would not speak to her again. She had walked out on him. Even though he was ultimately responsible for his harsh words, he rightfully could have felt abandoned. What she did was probably worse than what Sharona did. Either way, Natalie could not but feel relieved that Monk still welcomed her. Maybe she could get her old job back.

Monk budged a bit and gave Natalie the cue that she should let go. Natalie reluctantly moved away. His shirt, previously immaculate, was stained with her tears. Monk was worried a bit and made a mental checklist to get rid of this shirt. Incineration would be the only course to even out all the tears. Natalie, meanwhile, still looked a bit anguished but he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. He grabbed some tissues from a counter and gave her a few, just in case.

Natalie spoke up with a bit of hope but still some caution in her voice, "Mr. Monk, thank you so much for doing this. I'm so relieved to know that you still trust me and you'll help me. If there is anything that I can do…"

Monk smiled and pointed to his shirt, "Well, you can take this shirt to the incinerator first thing tomorrow morning. That is, if you will be coming by tomorrow."

Natalie looked at him, "You mean it, Mr. Monk? You mean I can get my job back, after I quit so suddenly on you?"

"Natalie, first of all you know now to call me Adrian. And yes, you still are my assistant. Do you really think that I would let you go? You are too important for me to lose."

Natalie looked at Monk and now her remaining tears flowed not of apprehension, but of joy. She approached to hug Monk again but remembered his shirt. Yes, the shirt would have to be fixed – hopefully not by incinerating – but her relationship with Monk was mended. That mattered most to Natalie.

"And Natalie, I need to apologize for calling you a bimbo. You are not a bimbo, and never were. I acted irresponsibly that day at the scene and was wrong. Please accept my apology," Monk continued and finished with a slight smile.

Natalie looked at Monk again in surprise. Indeed, she was quite upset with Monk and simmered inside about that remark. It had hurt her deeply and she was determining not to return unless Monk apologized. Now he was doing so and on his own volition. Even though the apology was probably from a standard line card that he had, it still meant much to hear him say it.

"Yes, Adrian I accept your apology. I hope that never happens again and nothing else comes between us. But that doesn't mean you are entirely forgiven, sir. You need to redo the bad karma and earn your forgiveness credits," Natalie answered with a light tease.

Monk looked at her with understanding. "Well, Trudy told me something like that would happen. I spoke to Trudy last night and she told me how wrong it was to have called you a bimbo. I trust Trudy and realized that I should not have acted as I did. She was quite smart in pointing it out. She asked me how Ambrose would have felt if my mother or I called him a hermit or imbecile. I know I insulted you in the same way. It will take a long while for me to be forgiven."

Natalie was tempted to pet or hug Monk. He seemed so sincere and spoke the words as if Trudy had spoken them. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was a major step for him and she hoped he would emerge stronger and more socially adept from this episode.

Natalie took Monk's hands and looked at him in the eyes, "Adrian, if Trudy forgives you, then I will surely do the same. I know I'm not Trudy and never will replace her in your heart but I want you to know that you mean more than a boss or friend to me. I hope you think the same about me. Remember what I said about there being an _'us'_. There still is and will be. If you are willing to move on and learn from this, and listen to Trudy, then you are forgiven Adrian."

Monk looked at Natalie in the eyes and saw the love and sincerity in them. He felt secure about pouring his feelings out to her. It was difficult for him but he had it do it. "Natalie, thank you. You mean so much to me as well. I don't know how exactly but I will figure it out soon. I hope there will always be an _'us' _as well. Please don't ever leave me again."

Natalie then gave Monk a hug. She knew that they were crossing the line of no return, but consequences be damned. Each of them had suffered too long from losing their loved ones, and needed each other for friendship, support, and maybe love. Their future was together and nothing could drive them apart.


	19. 99 Memories 100th Case

**99 Memories (7.07)**

_(As Monk and Natalie were searching through the papers for a 102__nd__ case)_

Natalie put her stack of papers down on the kitchen counter. She had been browsing through them for an hour, and nothing really interesting caught her eye. Many of the newspaper listings were mundane items such as missing cats, or husbands suspecting their wives of cheating. She had enough encounters with the former and definitely enough with the latter. It was only at Adrian Monk's behest and discomfort at finishing at 101 cases that Natalie continued to comb through the papers. The search wasn't entirely wasteful as she digressed to read about latest celebrity gossip and fashion fads, all without Monk knowing of course.

Finally, Natalie had enough and placed the newspaper crumpled on the kitchen counter. She sauntered over to the couch and laid down for some rest. Monk started bleating for her to get back up and over to the counter. Whatever he was asking for – the crumbled papers (with mismatched pages) or the unfinished search for a new case – could wait. She was overdue for her coffee and a raise after the long hours with Novak's TV documentary.

Monk realized that Natalie wasn't getting up and abandoned his search as well. He admitted that nothing in the papers caught his eye. The major story was still Novak and his duplicitous plan to use the police documentary to commit murder. Other than that, everything else seemed quite banal. With little to worry about besides the crumpled papers and some newspaper sediment on the counter, Monk temporarily put them out of the mind and joined Natalie at the couch.

Natalie saw Monk preparing to sit down and scooted over to have him sit next to her. "So, Adrian, found anything interesting?"

Monk replied, "Well, the newspaper boy is delivering sedimentary rock grains in my paper. That's a big problem and I need to speak to him tomorrow. But other than that, nothing."

Natalie nodded and turned back to her coffee. It was time to take a break after the long TV documentary saga. She needed time to catch up with Julie and get household chores done. Monk probably needed to clean his house, although as Monk, he probably cleaned it already, twice. Natalie was enjoying her coffee when her eyes caught a journal on Monk's desk.

She walked over and looked at the journal. Its cover contained a light blue background with a pattern of lines around the frame. The shape and lines were perfectly square of course. In the center was a simple ingrained box with the title of the journal, _Adrian Monk's Casebook_. Now piqued with interest, Natalie took the journal and looked at Monk, asking permission to take a look. After receiving a tacit ok from him, Natalie turned open the cover. Behind the cover was a photo of Trudy smiling from a garden and seemingly mouthing 'Good Luck'. On the first page was written a date, July 12 2002, and the subtitle Case Number 1.

"Adrian, is this what I think it is?" Natalie asked Monk as she walked over with the journal.

Monk looked at her and the book before answering, "Yes, it's my casebook. It has all the cases that I have solved for the Police Department since you know, when I was discharged. I started when I helped save the mayoral candidate St. Clair. Sharona suggested that I keep a journal so I could remember what I had done and maybe get credit for them."

"What a great idea. I can't believe you kept record of all the cases. Does it have everything up to the one we just solved?"

"Well, I was about to update it until you told me I actually solved 101, instead of 100. So, I don't know. I don't think I can finish and add to it until I get to 200."

Natalie was curious about the 99 cases that were in the book. She thus opened the book and turned to the first page with the first case. Monk seemed ok with letting her read the book and look at the few pictures he kept inside. Natalie laid the book between them and started to browse.

Natalie stopped on page five and glanced at a picture of Monk with the former mayoral candidate, St. Clair, posing before photographers at a city block. St. Clair's arm was wrapped around Monk and surprisingly, Monk did not seem agitated. Natalie spoke up and asked Monk, "Was this the candidate you saved? I remembered hearing about it – it made big news."

Monk looked at the photo and recollected. It was a tough case, and very dangerous. He almost lost Sharona and his own life in a sewer. That memory gave Monk the creeps and he nodded his head quickly. "Too bad he didn't last long as mayor. I think his wife was found cheating on him and then a scandal in office left his political life in ruins. He did pay me for a whole year's worth of dry cleaning for my suit."

Natalie nodded and continued on. She saw meticulous notes written after every case. Monk hardly missed anything include the nature of the crimes, perpetrators, artifacts, court anecdotes, and yes, phobias and scary situations. But interspersed with some cases were lighthearted memorabilia. Natalie saw a picture of Monk, Sharona and Benjy on vacation, an autograph from Willie Nelson and a recognition of Trudy's high school achievements. Seeing those happy memories from Monk's crime-solving history brought small tears to Natalie's eyes. She wished she were there to share those happy memories with him.

Natalie saw a ticket stub stuck between pages 32 and 33. It was a raffle for the Tewksbury Community Festival 2003. "Adrian, isn't this where Ambrose lives?"

Monk answered with a slight smile in his face. He was definitely more used to having Ambrose as a real brother whom he can talk to again. "Yes, it was that cherry pie case. I told you about it three years ago, remember?"

Natalie nodded and held up the raffle stub. "Can we go back to the festival someday? Maybe we can bring Ambrose out of the house. I'm sure Julie would like to come too."

"Maybe. Though you know it'll take an army or a fire to get Ambrose out of the house."

Natalie held that thought in mind as she continued browsing. She saw some notes about clues to Trudy's case in some later pages. She knew in her mind that Trudy would continue to be the most important case for Adrian Monk. It had taken him more than ten years and he only seemed to get closer by the inch. Last year they got some breakthrough from apprehending Frank Nunn, but the case still was shrouded in mystery. Natalie vowed to stay with Monk until the very end and see that Trudy's death was solved.

Another interesting note popped up. That one was a letter from a woman named Michelle Rivas. It resembled a simple love letter, although written conservatively so not to scare off Monk. Natalie reread it and smirked. So Adrian Monk was not so shy after all – he even took Ms. Rivas on a date to a restaurant on the 52nd floor. A slight pang of jealousy emerged in Natalie, which she suppressed off hand. Sure, there was nothing wrong with Adrian Monk being interested in other women. She just hoped one day she would be the one.

"Adrian, do you still remember Michelle Rivas?" Natalie asked.

Monk thought for a moment and replied, "Yes, she's the PR person at the San Francisco Power Company. I remember her and haven't talked to her in so long. How is she doing?"

"I don't know. Well, I believe."

"Good."

"Did you try to get back in touch with her?"

"No, Natalie. Why would I do that? My electricity circuits are perfect. I reset the voltages every morning and as far as I know, the electric grid and magnetic field here in San Francisco are perfectly aligned, as much as the earth may allow."

"No, I mean, socially. Didn't you two go out once?"

Monk answered shyly, "It was once and she had cooties. But no, I'm not interested in her. Remember, I'm a married man and I already have you."

"But I have cooties. You can handle my cooties?"

Monk eyed Natalie before giving an answer. He wasn't sure what she was driving at but he decided to be honest. "Yes, Natalie, I've been with you so long. I'm used to your cooties."

Natalie smiled in triumph. Their relationship was really moving along. Putting Michelle Rivas behind for good, Natalie continued on. Turning page 45, she finally came to the time when she and Julie met Monk. Natalie closed her eyes and remembered that case. It still resonated in her mind and heart, especially seeing Monk choose to save Mr. Henry over a million-dollar moon rock. That moment symbolized the qualities that endeared Monk in her: courage, judiciousness and heart.

Monk broke her reverie, "What are you smiling about, Natalie? I swear I saw a smirk."

Natalie opened her eyes and turned to Monk. He was staring at her with a childlike expression of wonder and curiosity. To her, he looked quite adorable and very much huggable. Monk, on the other hand, was fascinated with Natalie's smile and tried to look over her shoulder at the case that was mesmerizing her. He was a bit surprised, since his casebook had few happy notes or memories. From her point of progression, Monk surmised that she was at the stage when she just had started working for him.

Natalie finally answered him, "It was the first time we met. Remember that case about the moon rock and Julie's fish?"

Monk's face broke into a small smile. He too remembered that moment when he rescued Julie's fish and stopped the museum worker from stealing the moon rock. He never admitted to anyone, even Dr. Kroger, that it was a turning point in his life. It wasn't just because he finally found an assistant to replace Sharona and thus could work again. Rather, it was finding a family whom he could love and who could love him back. When Sharona left, Monk truly felt alone for a long time. But Natalie and Julie soon eased the pain and enabled him to grow again.

"It's like our anniversary," Monk stated absentmindedly.

Natalie looked at him curiously. She thought he had misspoken, since anniversaries had such romantic connotations. For Monk, perhaps the only anniversaries that mattered were those with his late wife. She hadn't expected him to memorialize when he met her and Julie.

"Adrian, do you consider it an anniversary? When you met me?" Natalie asked with a bit of wistfulness.

Monk looked at her and thought a bit. Why was she mentioning anniversary and placing so much importance on it? Then, the idea and its ramifications came to him. He indeed had never remembered any other anniversaries besides Trudy's. Even his parents' anniversary was rarely, if ever, celebrated or remembered. But meeting Natalie was something new altogether. He found a kindred spirit and someone who shared his life ever since. In Natalie, he saw warmth and beauty that complemented yet remained distinct from Trudy's. For Monk, remembering when he met Natalie was definitely worth a thousand gold pieces.

He placed his hands on top of Natalie's and mouthed a simple "Yes".

Natalie's heart jumped with glee. "So Adrian, will we be celebrating with champagne the next time it rolls around? Or, will I be getting a ring?" Natalie wanted to tease Monk for a bit.

Monk thought for a moment. The champagne was not tantalizing – he did not drink and most champagne, so he heard, were made in French vineyards with dubious sanitary inspections. Plus, he didn't trust most things French anyway. As for a ring, that might be harder to get. The one jeweler who could make the perfect ring – and Monk required nothing less than perfect – moved some years ago, right after when Monk got engaged to Trudy. He never figured out why the jeweler left since he had visited the jeweler so many times before. Natalie was offering him frustrating and difficult decisions in the circumstances.

Natalie chuckled a bit at seeing Monk think. He hadn't realized that she was merely teasing with him. But it was heartening to see him thinking about it. One day, she hoped both dreams would come true and they would be celebrating an anniversary of a different kind.

"Adrian, it's ok. I'm just teasing you. Though, you should still think about it later."

Monk's eyes blinked and relief came upon his face, "Oh, of course. I knew that but yes, it'll be in my log. I promise."

Seeing that his promise was good enough for the moment, Natalie brought the casebook back to where she had left off. She was curious about the rest of the cases, each of them having her at Monk's side. She placed the book between her and Monk, and they resumed recollecting.


	20. Worth the Peek UFO

**Worth the Peek (8.03)**

_(After leaving Natalie's car with the mechanic)_

Natalie followed Monk away from the repair shop. He was walking in front and rather quickly, most likely because he wanted to get away from the repair man. Natalie's feet moved with celerity of their own, partly because she needed to keep up with Monk and also because she needed to release the steam from paying extra for car repairs. Natalie indeed was furious with Monk for his immaturity. He had insulted the car repair in the most hurtful way: rendering the repairman's values and life close to worthless. Any reasonable person would have been appalled at Monk's insensitivity. Natalie was glad the repairman had not decked Monk.

Natalie caught up to Monk, and forced him to stop walking. "Mr. Adrian Monk, you need to explain yourself back there. I'm not letting you walk away unless you understand what you did."

Monk looked at Natalie with slight trepidation. She never used his full name unless she was upset. He detected some inkling of her anger back at the repair shop but still could not understand what peeved her. "Natalie, I don't know what is going on. What are you so upset about? I did not do anything to you. I just told the man he has…you know, issues."

"He has issues? What about you, Adrian? I think you are the person with the bigger issues. Don't you see how genuinely hurt he was?"

"No. I don't see at all. I gave him some good advice. Any right person would be happy with such free advice."

"No, you did not give him any advice. You assaulted his dignity, and that is wrong. You called him stupid, period. But the man is a human being, and he like any other deserves to be treated with respect. What you said to him is that you are better than him. Do you really think that's a right thing to do?"

Monk muttered a few words to himself. He was thinking about his words, but yet to be convinced thus far.

Natalie continued, "And seriously now, really put yourself in his shoes. I don't mean that literally. Do you want to be insulted like that? What if someone called you eccentric or retarded? They can point to all your phobias and make the same remarks. How would you feel?"

Monk's face turned more pensive. He looked downwards at his feet as he contemplated Natalie's words. She was making a sound argument, and Monk started feeling some remorse at his harsh words. He was praying that Natalie was not going to force him to return to the repair shop and apologize again.

Seeing Monk got the main message, Natalie sought to change the topic. "Ok, and on top of that, you set me back an additional 500 dollars. It's going on your check."

Monk looked up and started retorting, "Oh, I see how it is. You are still mad at me about what happened at your friends' reunion. I assume you want a raise?"

Natalie scrunched her face in more anger and disbelief, "Do you really think I'm lecturing you because of that? Seriously, Mr. Monk, until you realize I'm doing this for your own good, you're not growing up. What matters most is that you hurt the man's feelings. That is wrong, and something you need to realize on your own. What you did at my friends' reunion and running up my car repair bill are secondary."

Monk was more contrite afterwards. He tried to mutter an apology but found his lips locked. He then did something more radical: he gave Natalie a full hug.

Natalie felt the hug and reacted in surprise. Monk was never the one to hug, and she usually had to be the one to initiate it. But his hug was so welcoming, and through the warmness was a silent message. Monk was accepting what she said, and admitting that he was wrong. It was a hug of friendship and understanding, virtues Adrian Monk often lacked but this time, was willingly giving. Natalie felt her remaining anger dissipating and melted herself in Adrian Monk's arms.

"Don't think you're getting away with this so easily Adrian. But it's a start."

So was Monk's habit of initiating hugs. It was a start.

_(At home, when Natalie was attempting to see Monk's belly button)_

Natalie's knuckles continued to rattle the bathroom door. Natalie was still standing outside, unrelenting in her approach as she waited for Adrian Monk to open the door. She was hoping that the knocking itself would annoy him out. Monk, on the other side, was trying to withstand the noise and Natalie's enthusiasm. The trip had taken a lot out of him, and he was still trying to relieve his head of the thought of hippies.

"Adrian, please just a quick peek. I just want to be sure." Natalie entreated, even though she was sure that he had a belly button. Natalie, in fact, wanted to see Monk's abdomen naked. Her thoughts were far from naughty, but not innocent either. She was curious about Adrian Monk and often thought about his body in inappropriate ways for a boss-employee relationship. But she knew their relationship was beyond that, and a woman had her curiosity.

"No, Natalie. I'm not coming out." Monk replied inside, as he tried to muffle Natalie's beating on the door. He was curious and flattered about Natalie's interest. Did she honestly believe that he had no belly button? He doubted that, because at least to the best of his knowledge, Natalie had no hippie tendencies, despite kissing a leper once. On the other hand, what if she wanted to see him naked? Monk's face blushed a bit. He was still shy about himself and his body, and rarely allowed anyone to see any part of it, but somehow, Natalie's eagerness did not strike any fear in him. Maybe he was starting to welcome Natalie's interest.

"Ok, Adrian. Let's make a deal. You let me see your belly button, and I'll show you mine."

Monk considered that deal. It wasn't his kind of deal, i.e. the economical kind where the assistant does everything and he does nothing. But it sounded appealing. He wanted the rattling and confinement to stop before things got serious. The bathroom was running out of oxygen, and his mind was drawing up a complaint for false imprisonment. Natalie's offer was a timely way out. But more was on Adrian Monk's mind. Would he actually freak out seeing Natalie's belly button? He had not thought of Natalie or her body as a man would think of a woman, but Monk certainly realized, albeit lately, that Natalie was a girl and an attractive one without doubt. Maybe he could survive seeing her belly button just for a bit.

Natalie was surprised when Monk opened the door and stepped outside. Obviously he had considered and accepted her offer. She was curious as to what led him to decide. "So, Adrian, you finally come out. I was worried you'd suffocate in there."

"I was worried too, but it's not suffocation. You really want to see my belly button? Why?"

Natalie tried to come up with a good explanation, "Well, I just want to make sure you are human. You made me think that you might not have a belly button, and it might be the case. I just want to be sure." She waved her hands in a circle while fishing for a good explanation.

Monk was not so convinced, "Really? I don't think that's why. Of course I have a belly button, if you are just interested in asking. I can get that fact notarized if you really need me to."

Natalie saw that further sidestepping would not work. "Ok, Adrian, I'm just curious in general. I want to see your belly button because I'm curious what your body looks like. It feels right, although it is technically wrong. But it feels right. Although it's wrong, so you can fire me. But I want it to happen and it feels right…"

Monk sensed Natalie was flustered and blabbering. "Natalie, it's ok. I get it. I'm just flattered and you know, it's difficult for me. But yes, I am fine with this. I've actually been thinking about your belly button too. It's not that you might not have one – that theory is totally preposterous – but how it looks. I know you're an attractive woman and would be lying if I do not admit it." Monk took a deep breath and felt that he spent his entire life's bravery reserves.

Natalie looked at Monk in shock. She never knew Adrian Monk was attracted to her, Natalie Teeger. She was not shy about her looks and was quite successful with attracting the eyes of many a single male. But Adrian Monk seemed to be an impossible barrier for anyone bar Trudy.

"But Adrian, are you just saying such because you are flustered? I remember just last year, you were barely considering me a woman, let alone an attractive one."

"That was with Leyla. She made me flustered, and then she came into my house. I certainly wasn't thinking straight. I am now saying you are an attractive woman."

Natalie smiled and nearly jumped in joy. She gave Monk a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was happy to see this side of Monk. He seemed so isolated and cocooned even since Trudy's death that he had rarely enjoyed any social relationships, let alone one with a woman. Short flings like Leyla evoked his emotions but for different reasons, they did not work out. She hoped to have one with Monk that would last for a long while, for ever if possible.

Natalie let go of Monk briefly but looked at his eyes. She gave a calm look and mouthed a message of support, letting him know everything would be ok. "Adrian, you know this will change a lot of things for both of us. But I'm willing to give you a chance and go through with it. I know you still have Trudy, but I want to be a part of your life too, hopefully for a long while."

Monk looked at the woman in his arms and saw the love and spirit that she emanated. He gathered his courage, "Yes, Natalie, I want to as well. I know I'm not the typical kind of man you date but hope you give me a chance. You have stuck with me so long, through my phobias and many quirks. I want you to be part of my life, hopefully for ever."

Natalie saw the sincerity in Monk's eyes, coupled with some courage and conviction. For a man with many phobias, including many revolving around women and love, he had taken a big step forward. She promised herself to see to that she would help him fulfill a happy life. Indeed, a happy life for both of them together. Natalie tiptoed upwards and gave Monk their first kiss.

Monk and Natalie released each other. Their first kiss was short and sweet. Natalie offered him a wipe but Monk respectfully declined. He would have to accept Natalie's cooties for this relationship to work, and fortunately for him, he found them less fearsome than anybody else's. Monk realized that he had taken a big step forward, both personally by adding another woman to his life besides Trudy and professionally by starting a relationship with his assistant. But he realized that happiness required hard choices and sacrifices. For Natalie, they are worth it.

Natalie let go of Monk and peered down at his abdomen. "So, stud, how about if we follow through our promises? I've always been curious about what lies underneath." She winked her eyes at Monk and urged him to get on the couch.

Monk proceeded slowly but tried a line of his own, "Certainly, a promise is a promise. I do remind you that you owe me a peek at your belly button. I've been thinking about your body, and knowing me, thinking about it will give me many sleepless nights unless I satisfy my curiosity."

"Really, Adrian, well maybe I should hold off on showing you my whole body. I can then help you resolve your problem with sleepless nights in my special ways." Natalie said the last part with a slightly husky voice and batted eyebrows.

Monk was taken a bit aback by Natalie. He knew she had much more experience with relationships than he did. He still needed to consult Trudy's old book on relationships every week in order to keep updated with how to act around women. But Natalie was a special one: loving, caring yet vivacious. It was going to be a relationship of challenges and opportunities, but something Adrian Monk could finally look forward to.


	21. Understanding the Critic

**Understanding (8.06)**

_(As Monk and Natalie were preparing to leave for the theatre)_

Monk paced back and forth in the living room of Natalie's house. He was biding his time as Natalie was preparing herself for Julie's theatrical performance that evening. Monk's thoughts drifted to Natalie. She had been looking forward to the event for months, and as the days progressed, Monk could sense Natalie's growing, even restive, anticipation. Today, in fact, Natalie skipped to and from the police precinct where they had collected checks and received weekly briefings from Captain Stottlemeyer. It was a bit unnerving to Monk that crime in San Francisco had been unusually quiet lately, which led him to suspect something might happen soon. Even more evocative to Monk were the messy stacks on papers on every detective's desk despite the lack of recent crime. Natalie, on the other hand, hardly noticed. She even did not check her weekly paycheck today, which gave Monk the insidious idea of deducting her overtime the next week. But he was smart enough to dismiss the idea, lest she break off their new relationship or even quit him.

Upstairs, Natalie was finishing some light makeup and giving herself a final appraisal. It was a big night for her mainly because Julie was performing. Natalie remembered Julie's childhood dream and interest in the theatrical arts. It was an idea Natalie wholeheartedly supported, after both of them compromised that Julie would not be a model (especially following that Julian Hodge episode) or a lawyer either. Now, that very night, after years of practice and diligence, Julie would finally perform at a community theatre show in front of prime audience. Natalie was anticipating great reviews tonight. She wanted to look the part for Julie and the big occasion. Indeed, it was big for another reason as it was the one-month anniversary of her relationship with Adrian. Natalie smiled as she reminisced about their relationship, which was blooming and developing steadily. They were able to keep their professional life separate and even hide the development from Captain Stottlemeyer, for the time being at least. Tonight, Natalie wanted Adrian and her to enjoy each other's company and the chance to see Julie on stage.

After checking herself one final time, Natalie grabbed her purse and walked downstairs. She saw Monk standing in the living room touching random things. Her eyes gazed at Monk's attire for the evening, which was what he usually wore, nothing more and nothing less. Even so, Natalie found him handsome and had the urge to hug him. Having a prankish thought, she tiptoed as she entered the living room and approached Monk quietly with his back turned. Realizing that he had not sensed her approach, Natalie grabbed Monk by the waist.

"Gotcha!"

Monk panicked a bit and lost his concentration. His finger was touching the top of a stack of magazines he had straightened earlier. With a quick swerve and force of many heightened nerves, his hand knocked the magazine pile down in a mess. Monk groaned as he turned around.

"Natalie! What are you doing?"

Monk's question stopped midway as he looked at Natalie's attire. She wore a simple black dress that was perfect for her figure, and covered her just enough to not scare him. But it showed a fair bit of skin, which attracted Monk's attention. This time, as he realized, it did not scare him at all. He admitted that Natalie looked very beautiful in this dress. Her shoes and light makeup made her elegant and in Monk's eyes, perfect and symmetrical.

Natalie saw Monk looking at her. This time, his eyes were in appreciation, not apprehension. She did a small twirl and gave Monk a slightly seductive smile. She was enjoying his reaction and this new side of their relationship. Even though Monk was still reluctant to engage in a full "make out" with her, they had been touching each other more and stealing glances at each other in more intimate moments than before.

Natalie broke off the silence with a light and cordial question, "Well, Adrian, how do I look?"

Monk took a while to gather his thoughts. His mind, obsessed and focused as it usually was, thought only about Natalie's dress. He had hardly any time to give a thoughtful answer to Natalie's question. Instead, he spoke what was on his mind, "Perfect and symmetrical."

Natalie chuckled at Monk's response. She knew that he was trying hard in this relationship. While the words were not what a woman would expect from her beau, Monk's words were sweet and heartening on their own. Natalie approached Monk and looked him over from head to toe once more. "Adrian, you too, are perfect and symmetrical."

With that, Monk smiled and offered his arm for Natalie. She gladly accepted the gesture and comfort, and placed her arms on top of his. It was going to be an enjoyable evening for both of them.

_(At Monk's apartment where Natalie was trying to persuade Monk to investigate)_

Natalie sat down on the ottoman and compiled her thoughts. Monk was unusually adamant and continually ignored her. His refusals were frustrating and she was running out of patience. Unless he started thinking straight or commiserating with her, Natalie was preparing to hit him with the ottoman or do something else drastic. The lamp was just a couple of feet away and it wouldn't cost much to replace anyway.

"Adrian, please help me with this case. I know I might sound crazy and even delusional to you, but you've got to know that I'm doing this for my little girl. It's so different being a parent. You need to care for and look after your child first and foremost. I'm really concerned for Julie and what she's feeling. Even though she says she is fine at breakfast, I know that deep down, she must be doubting herself. She's been wanting to do theatre all along and this bad review may even discourage her from pursuing that study. Surely you should understand."

Even listening to Natalie, Monk did not look much convinced. "Natalie, as I said before. It's no big deal. She's a big girl. She bounced back from that incident with her basketball coach three years ago. She even wasn't affected by losing that championship game." Monk thought a bit more and added, "Even I wasn't affected…that much."

Natalie felt angrier at Monk for sidestepping the issue, "What are you talking about? You got 100 trophies at the end, so obviously you weren't disappointed. And it doesn't compare. That was three years ago, and basketball is like a sport or hobby for her. Theatre, on the other hand, it's serious. It's what Julie wants to do for her whole life. It's her future. How can you compare that to this? It's like oranges and apples."

"Apples and oranges," Monk corrected.

"Same thing," Natalie ended that discussion before it went off nowhere.

"Look Natalie," Monk pleaded as he sensed, too, that he had little chance of winning. "Let's look at this objectively. We have no physical evidence whatsoever linking John Hanagan to the murder. You are being too subjective and looking at all wrong."

"No, Adrian, I'm looking at it the way you usually do it. In fact, you do it all the time – looking at the crime scene subjectively and stepping back for the big picture. Why can't I do it, and why won't you trust me?"

"Natalie, I do trust you. But it's obvious you are being misled by your concern for your daughter and your anger at the critic. It's like me angry at that naked person Chance Singer long time ago. You are acting as irrational as I was, although I still believe I was quite rational then."

"Irrational? Who's the one irrational, Adrian." Natalie emphasized Monk's name. "I'm not being irrational. I'm caring for my little girl, a big girl and demanding teenager but still my daughter nonetheless. Don't you care for her the same way?"

Monk stopped himself from saying anything else and looked down. His thoughts turned to Julie and what Natalie had said. Did he care about Julie the same way? In many ways, he realized that he treated Julie as a daughter he had never had: that "talk" two years ago came to mind. Could he love Julie like a father loves his daughter? It was a question that worth many thoughtless nights.

Natalie saw Monk pensive in reflection. She got off the ottoman and rested herself next to him on the couch. His calming silence and presence dissipated her remaining frustration. While she had not yet gained his agreement to help her case, she realized that she had gained something else perhaps more valuable: Adrian's heart. Natalie hoped that Adrian could show the same love for Julie as he held for her. He was a thoughtful and careful person, yet feelings did not come easily for him. But this time, Monk could finally take the next step.

"Adrian," Natalie called him to attention. Monk turned to face Natalie, who chimed in, "I'm glad you are thinking of Julie. I love you so much for thinking of us."

Natalie gave Monk a light peck on the lips. She could feel his lips trembling slightly as he was still at thought. After drawing herself back, Natalie saw Monk's smile, which gave her all that she needed to know. His love was strong and held true for both mother and daughter.


	22. Caring the Voodoo Curse

**Caring (8.07)**

_(Monk and Natalie were driving home from the scene of the third "voodoo" crime)_

Natalie clutched the wheels of the car as she drove Monk home after a few trying weeks. Anyone watching Natalie drive would have noticed that she was more preoccupied than usual, and that her knuckles were almost white. Traffic in San Francisco was still light, and Monk was unusually complaint-free, but Natalie still seemed out of sorts. She sped along Lombard Street's twists and turns, which even dismayed Monk by throwing his world more out-of-whack.

Monk had to interrupt, "Slow down, Natalie. You're getting us killed. Plus, you're making the street unsmooth with all those tire tracks."

Natalie dismissed Monk's complaint with a grunt. She had other things to worry about, namely the three voodoo cases. Her reasons were a mix of personal history and superstitious belief, both of which she thought she had long ago put into her past. Nonetheless, the week's events proved her assumptions wrong. She found herself wrecked with mental anguish at day and unable to sleep at night. For once, her worldly worries were not about Monk or Julie, but herself. She even dialed Dr. Kroger's number once until she realized that Dr. Kroger had long passed. That realization only aggravated her worries.

Natalie turned from Lombard Street but not without first risking running a red light. Monk was still complaining in the background, something about public nuisances and municipal ordinances. Natalie found his behavior unsupportive and even ironic. How could a person with more than 300 phobias, including needles, not fear voodoo dolls? Moreover, how could he not even sympathize with what she was feeling?

Monk's voice finally reached Natalie, who heard him ask, "Natalie, are you all right? You have been acting strange all week. It's me who's always the one with issues."

Natalie first voiced to herself, _No kidding Sherlock_. She then turned to face Monk and explained her fears, "Adrian, it's the whole voodoo thing. I'm just afraid and frightened. Don't take it as anything against you or the job, but I don't think I can handle this anymore."

Monk gave an inscrutable look of understanding and bewilderment. Finding Natalie attentive and the street hazard bearable, he tried to explain, "Natalie, it's just a voodoo doll. You can get over it. Focus on what's real here: the dolls and nothing else. You need to look it rationally. Laws, science, reason. We do not live in the seventeenth century anymore, even though we still have naked people around doing god-knows-what."

"But Adrian, it's not all supported by laws, science and reason. People believe in voodoo and all this magic because it somehow exists. I can't explain it. Nor can scientists. And look at all the evidence: three, and I emphasize three, people dead and all predicted by voodoo. It's got to be more than a coincidence."

"I know, Natalie. Exactly, it's more than a coincidence. Something is up and I will find out what is going on. As I said, people believe in everything because they are people. That's why we have psychics and astrologers around. But we will eventually discover all the inexplicable things and laws of the world, so that one day we will not need them fakes anymore."

Natalie still found Monk's highly rationalist explanations unconvincing. But she tried to alleviate her fears and shifted the topic, "What about your fears? Are all of them supported by scientific thought? For example, cracked sidewalks, crooked paintings…"

Monk found himself on the defensive. Even more, he remembered sharing a similar conversation with Sharona a long time ago. He tried to justify his fears, even though he knew they were eccentric. "Hey, phobias are documented and well-studied. You've got ablutophobia, fear of washing and bathing, though I wonder how anyone can be afraid of that. Next you have acarophobia, fear of itching and itching insects. Now, that is legitimate, with all that comes with nature and its dirty stuff. Next, you have acerophobia, fear of sourness…" **(A/N: Thanks to **** for this information)**

Natalie stopped Monk with a wave of her hand. She thought she would get acerophobia someday from how Monk behaved at times. "Ok, Adrian, I get it. Still, you have to say your list of fears is extraordinary even for a phobias list. Remember years ago I had to include frogs with soccer riots, opossums, and hailstones? It's a list that beats what a psychic can dream up."

Monk soured a bit and tried to retort, "Ok, now you're making fun of me. How can my list of phobias be compared to a psychic's work? They dream up totally imaginary things, not just voodoo predictions. Remember seven years ago, Dora Flint, that quack psychic who was involved in the police commissioner's case?"

"Yea, I remember. You told me about it and how the police commissioner set her up."

"Exactly, that's what psychics do. They either get set up, or make totally wrong predictions. Dora predicted Sharona would meet a gay man named Daniel, got her excited about thing, and later we met some British person called Daniel who thought I was patriotic by touching the poles. Now, that's irrational and bizarre."

Natalie smiled a bit at Monk's story, even though she did not know the facts in full. "That is kind of funny Adrian. What happened to Dora Flint?"

Monk twitched his shoulder and replied, "She married that guy Daniel. Isn't that odd?"

Natalie burst into laughter at the irony. She kept her concentration on the road while sharing the laughs with Adrian on her side. Natalie realized that the story kept her off the voodoo dolls and made her feel much better. It was a credit to Monk who could make her feel good and safe even during her lowest moments.

"Adrian, thank you for that. I feel much better already." Natalie stopped at a red light and leaned over to give Monk a kiss. Her remaining worries and apprehensions melted away. Releasing him, Natalie asked him, "It's a good day. Want to go to the park?"

Monk smiled and joined, "The same park where Sharona and I met Daniel? Maybe if I touch the poles again, we could meet someone else. Those poles sure are lucky."

Natalie stepped on the gas pedal and replied with a smirk, "Now look who's superstitious."

_(Evening at Natalie's house, as Monk was keeping vigil)_

Natalie was lying on her couch as she tried to find some sleep. Ever since she had received the voodoo doll with her head decapitated, she became a complete wreck. She sent Julie to live with her parents, and could not sleep in the bedroom because of the ceiling fan. Natalie also felt worried that Monk would fire her because she could not take care of him and his daily needs anymore. But she was consoled that Monk would not do such a thing and that she now meant more to him than an employee or a friend. The police had parked a cruiser outside her home, and Stottlemeyer, Disher and Monk took turns looking after her. She felt more loved and protected than any other time since Mitch's death.

Monk walked in from the kitchen with a mug of tea. He took his time – more than two hours, just to fulfill his standards of accuracy and cleanliness – to make a recipe that he said Trudy introduced. Handing the mug to Natalie, Monk sat beside her on the couch. "Here, Natalie, it's Trudy's tea. It always healed me at my most worried and scared moments, which were many. Don't drink too quickly, since it's hot."

Natalie took the mug with a smile of thanks. She loved how Monk stayed by every night looking after her. His kindness in making her dinner and seeing her to sleep made him more affectionate in her heart. Although he probably found an excuse in staying over since he could now clean out her whole house, Natalie did not mind at the least. Having Adrian Monk here gave her a sense of safety and security that she had not felt even when she was in Fireman Joe's arms **(A/N: ok, just had to include a Monk novel reference. Thanks to Lee Goldberg)**.

Natalie drank a sip of the tea. It tasted quite good, not sweet at all but mellow in its own way. The liquid soon soothed her insides and made her mind a bit calmer. "Adrian, thank you for this. The tea is great. Where did Trudy get the recipe?"

Monk leaned down beside her and replied, "I don't know. She never told me and said it's her secret. What matters is that it works."

Natalie nodded and moved a bit so that Monk could sit fully on the couch and be covered by the blanket. He fortunately took off his suit and shoes so that he could lean in a bit on the couch. Natalie felt Monk's body warmth, which independently soothed her. Once again, Adrian Monk was able to dispel her fears and regain her composure.

Monk felt Natalie leaning against him. Even though he was still quite shy and did not invite bodily contact, he felt ok having Natalie touch him, especially with a layer of clothes on. Her touches in fact soothed his worries for her and preoccupations with the mysterious voodoo cases. It felt uncanny to him to care for someone. Leland had suggested that he copy how other people consoled others but Monk had done a poor job until Natalie became upset. Understandably, he lacked experience since Trudy often comforted him back in the day. He had little chance to comfort Trudy at all, especially on that dark December day when he lost her. Monk thus was determined to comfort Natalie and not lose her like he lost Trudy.

Natalie held up the mug and offered Monk a drink, "Here, have a sip. It's quite good and I'm surprised that you did not prepare yourself some."

Monk looked at the mug and Natalie. He was debating whether to accept another person's drink, "Natalie, it's your mug. I can't drink from it. It's not…right." He took a while to substitute "right" for "clean".

Natalie smiled at Monk's shyness. "Come on, Adrian. It's just me. You can kiss me but we can't share a mug. Where's the fun in that?"

Monk found further arguing useless and took a sip. The hot liquid soothed his body and refreshed him. Returning the mug to Natalie, Monk accidentally brushed his finger with the side of the mug and nearly dropped it. Fortunately for Monk's sake, Natalie was able to reach over and steady the mug so that nothing spilled. But unfortunately for Monk, her pajamas went slightly loose and showed the inside with her fully naked front skin.

Monk saw the pajamas come loose and turned around. He was a bit embarrassed at seeing Natalie naked. The conscience within him scolded him for what he had seen but a part of him was aroused. Monk silently berated himself for liking what he had seen, especially since Natalie was emotionally vulnerable. He could not take of advantage of her like that and needed to apologize at once.

Natalie, meanwhile, realized what had happened and quickly secured her pajamas. She blushed red knowing what Monk had seen and how he was feeling then. But a part of her felt turned on that Monk finally saw her naked in the flesh. It excited her and with the hot tea still in her body, she felt her body more excited than before. Nonetheless, it was Monk and she had to explain.

Monk and Natalie turned and looked at each other at the same time. Each of them was blushing as Monk was trying hard not to look at her chest area. Natalie, knowing Monk was silently berating himself, started the conversation, "It's ok Adrian. I'm not offended."

Monk took a while before finding the time to speak, "But Natalie, I saw you naked. Naked. Major naked, not minor."

Natalie placed an arm on Monk's shoulders and ushered him closer, "Adrian, it's ok. As I said, we are in a relationship now and we care about each other. We should not be afraid of each other's bodies. I know it's hard for you and you've come a long way, which I'm very proud of you." Natalie finished up by giving Monk a kiss on the lips and holding him for a while.

Monk took in the kiss and turned to his thoughts. He had feared that Natalie would slap him and order him out of her house or even her life. Fortunately, the worst had not come. In fact, she had partly welcomed the attention and his interest. Monk felt himself blushing at that thought and his reciprocal excitement at seeing her naked.

Natalie saw Monk blushing red. She smirked and started rubbing her arms on Monk's chest. Feeling a reaction, Natalie looked at Monk, "You seem flustered Adrian. It's not the tea, is it?"

Monk felt his excitement grow and could not find the words to answer. He had to cool down quickly, but Natalie was too enticing, and he did not want to leave her alone. And, no, he told himself, the tea had nothing to do with this.

Natalie realized that Monk was speechless and smirked in agreement. She leaned close to him and placed her head on his chest. Running her hands around his torso, but wary of letting them wander too low, she ended her torture by giving Monk another kiss and returning to enjoy the tea. It was a moment too good to forget and something that might allow her to sleep in peace for the first time in a week.

Monk saw Natalie stop her touching and sighed in relief. He had been aroused from the whole episode and made room for Natalie to lean on his chest. Seeing her relaxed for the first time in a long time calmed Monk down. Finding Natalie at peace and enjoying her tea, he ran his hands through her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He remembered about having similar moments with Trudy before. They always ended up sleeping or snuggling the night away on the couch. Finding comfort in a similar act with Natalie, Monk prepared himself for a pleasant and restful night on the couch.


	23. Surprise Mr Monk Happy Birthday

**Surprise Mr. Monk (8.09)**

_(As Monk and Natalie were walking along a city street)_

Monk peered left and right before he took each step forward. Besides remembering to touch the poles, he was obsessing over Natalie's surprise birthday threat. Ever since she had promised that she would surprise him, he could not drop his guard from morning to night, even – especially – when Natalie was not around. He foiled her latest attempt, where she pretended to have lost her cell phone and begged him to detour to her house. He still did not believe that she would succeed in surprising him, but he told himself that he never could know. The tenth birthday fiasco with Cowboy Hank was a surprising disappointment; getting surprised by Natalie would come close, albeit without the blow to his psyche.

Natalie saw Monk at thought and eyes wary of his surroundings. She smirked inside at the unease he was showing, and tried to plot a way to surprise him. Her attempt with the cell phone was too elementary, while other well-tried ideas were discarded because Monk definitely knew about them. Planning a surprise party was a challenge indeed…

Natalie saw Monk slowing down at the intersection. She held onto his arm and looked up asking, "Are we going to the appliance store as usual?"

Monk murmured a bit and thought about it. Was this another surprise party? Finding himself reluctant to change his routine, Monk nodded his head but manifested his ongoing reluctance.

Natalie tried to ask him, "Don't we always go to the appliance every third Thursday? You just told me earlier you have two light bulbs malfunctioning. I even brought them with me, right here in my bag."

Monk looked her with a smile of recognition. She was too easy and gave it away again. He knew it was another surprise. "It's another surprise isn't it Natalie?"

Natalie realized what he was insinuating and shook her head vehemently. "No way Adrian. It's not a surprise. Plus, how can I set up a party at an appliance store?"

Monk explained as if the logic was obvious, "Of course it is. You know all my routines, which gives you a head start. You know I always go to the Vinton appliance store, and when. That's why you want me to go there today more than ever. And you know it's difficult and uncommon to plan a party near an appliance store. Precisely because of that you planned a party there. Case rested."

"No, I wouldn't do that. Do you honestly think I would plan a party near an appliance store?"

"No, which is why I think you in fact did."

"What?" Natalie was confused at Monk's logic. She thought he was perhaps thinking over the matter too much. Resigned yet determined to avoid another Monk headache, she exclaimed, "Ok, we'll go elsewhere. Let's head over to the wharf."

"Oh, no, not the wharf. It's near ocean. Ocean is scary, and could be filled with surprises."

"Gee, somebody is full of paranoia these days." Natalie laughed a bit at herself for making Monk act his way. She promised that she would relieve him soon, after surprising him of course. "Ok, you lead the way Adrian. We don't have a case going on besides what happened Mr. Meckler and the janitor."

"Yes, that's on my mind. But the new vacuum and your surprise are keeping my mind and time busy. I even lost track of how many times I cleaned the vacuum this morning."

"Honestly Adrian you don't need to worry that I would surprise you. See, the thing about surprises that make them so fun is for them to just come to you. Let someone surprise you."

"But I hate surprises. It's on my list, somewhere."

"Well you'll just have to get used it Adrian."

"Can't I take a guess? Or how about it if you give me a hint?"

"You don't take guesses. And I'm not giving you hints. You're a detective; it's your time to figure me out." Natalie ended that with a playful slap around Monk's waist, as if challenging him to do his sleuthing one more time.

Monk shook his head as he followed Natalie. He followed up, "You're lucky I'm paying you enough to plan this surprise of yours."

"You're still not paying me enough. And don't you think about withholding my paycheck."

"Darn, you stole my surprise gift idea for your birthday Natalie." Seeing her scowl, Monk chose the safe way out, "Just kidding."

_(Conclusion of Monk's birthday party)_

Monk picked up the fork and eyed the silver. Some crumbs of cake adhered to the prongs but he found himself reluctant to spend the time cleaning the fork. On his mind were more important things, namely Natalie sitting by his side. He promised himself that he would reward her for surprising him. As he stared at the fork in his hands, his mind came up with a thought. Trudy used to teach him about feeding cake as a way for couples to express their love, although he still found the thought unsanitary. Knowing Natalie and how much he trusted her, he decided to risk feeding her cake with his fork.

Slicing a piece of cake from his plate, Monk offered it to Natalie. He smiled as she took a bite and turned around to chew. He could tell that she was smiling too.

Offering another slice afterwards, Monk saw Natalie with a smile that showed appreciation and love. He found himself comfortable in this role and was tempted to kiss the cream off Natalie's lips.

"Adrian, you're going to make me fat."

"Natalie, you're not fat. Have more cake – it's good for you."

"This is coming from someone who refuses to eat anything he hasn't prepared himself."

Natalie smiled at Monk's attempt to feed her cake. She remembered Mitch doing that during their anniversaries long time ago. It was quite sweet of Monk to do the same, especially overcoming his fears about mixing forks. She had to give him props for taking the surprise party in stride. He even shared two dances with her on the floor, when he surprised her with a very skillful foxtrot.

Monk interrupted her thoughts, "Thank you again for this birthday party. It's the best one I ever had, or will have."

"Adrian, I promise you that you'll enjoy many more birthday parties. Just not all will be surprises, to make you feel easy."

"And only every tenth year," Monk added as if it were paramount.

Natalie smiled and picked up her fork with a slice of orange. She knew it was Monk's favorite fruit, as it had even numbers of slices (well, most of the time) and was round. She reached over to feed him the slice and reciprocate for the cake he had offered.

Monk was a bit hesitant at first about eating from her fork. But all being even, he found the courage to take the slice of orange. Finding himself happy and a bit brave, he thought up an idea, "Natalie, I think I have something on my lips."

Natalie told him she would get a wipe and turned around to reach her bag. With a new wipe in her hand, she turned back toward Monk only to get a quick kiss on the lips.

"Problem solved."

Laughing at his audacity and her gullibility, she began to laugh.


	24. Dog Day in the Park and the Dog

**Dog Day in the Park (8.11)**

_(Sunday morning at Monk's apartment)_

The sun was still low in the eastern sky as San Francisco was starting to rise from its slumber. One could tell it was a weekend from the still sleepy apartments and lack of pedestrians on the pristine streets. Today, unlike other typical days, fog was hardly found, which made it a perfect fall day for the outdoors.

Inside one certain apartment one man pranced around busily as if he was readying for work. In fact, Adrian Monk was not preparing for his two vocations, solving murder crimes or cleaning. He was actually looking for his beloved dog Shelby, who had started another of her hide-and-seek games in Monk's apartment. Monk disapproved of such behavior and the mess it caused, which furthered his resolve to clean Shelby and his floors as often and best as he could. But today, armed with a leash, he was preparing for Shelby for a walk in the park.

Natalie, Monk's assistant, sat by the dining room table with amusement as she looked on. Monk, who had despised all dogs and anything carrying fleas, had really taken to Shelby and loved her as if she were family. His change would have astounded anybody who knew him. Today, partly at her behest, Monk had agreed to take Shelby on a walk to the park, a leisure activity that did not involve wipes. He even agreed that no morning cleaning was necessary, and a break – a break! – in the routine was in order.

"Aha, there you go! Shelby, I've got you. Now we are ready. And let me check your paws; make sure there are no fleas or other dirty stuff there," Monk's voice from the living room suggested that they were ready to go.

Natalie closed the newspaper she had been reading and proceeded to place her glass of finished orange juice in the sink. Knowing that Monk wanted to clean everything himself, she gave it a quick rinse and placed it in the cleaning area. Walking to the hallway, she saw Monk standing with Shelby on a leash and ready for the walk in the park. Today, unlike other days, he was not dressed in his standard, formal uniform. He looked carefree and ready for a restful morning in the park.

"Ready, Natalie?" Monk asked her as he extended his arm.

"Ready as ever Adrian," Natalie gave him a smile, petted Shelby and opened the door for them to pass through.

Monk and Natalie took a scenic route to the park that passed alongside the bay. That Sunday morning saw few people as most of them were sleeping. Natalie thought many of them were missing the good morning with plenty of sunshine and a light breeze. Monk walked at an even pace, with one hand touching any poles and another on Shelby's leash. Natalie exchanged holding Shelby's leash with Monk and they carried on light conversation as they approached the park.

Seeing a few dogs on the main lawn, Shelby barked in excitement. Her barks caught Natalie and Monk's attention, as they looked at each other with knowing smiles. Monk was a bit hesitant so Natalie took charge.

"Adrian, it's ok to let the leash loose. See the sign there, 'Dogs Zone'? That means dogs can play freely here," Natalie pointed out.

Monk shook his head and begged to differ, "But it doesn't say leashes are not required. You know that municipal ordinance that states all dogs must be on leash in parks? From what I know, there are no exceptions listed in the main enactment or schedules."

Natalie shook her head at Monk's reluctance, "Adrian, the law isn't written in stone. Sometimes, you are allowed to be more discretionary. See the other owners unleashing their dogs. It's perfectly ok here, especially since this section of the park is designed for dogs."

Monk seemed ready to accept Natalie's wishes. He still worried about breaking the law and any consequences. Maybe Stottlemeyer might find out and write a ticket.

Natalie then pointed at Shelby and looked at Monk, "Plus, look at Shelby. She wants to play and run around."

Monk saw the expression on Shelby's face, which asked for some freedom to run around and get dirty with other dogs and nature. He remembered seeing a similar face on Tommy, a two-year old boy he had taken into custody five years ago. He decided a similar freedom was in order and let go of Shelby's leash.

Monk and Natalie watched Shelby run off and play with the other dogs. The other owners were watching on the sidelines as well and took a similar joy in seeing the dogs interact. Natalie gave Monk a small hug to express her appreciation for what he did. He, by letting Shelby go play, was overcoming his fears and need for extreme control.

Natalie distracted Monk's gaze with a pull on his arm, "Adrian, let's walk around the lawn. We can talk while keeping our eye on Shelby."

Monk held Natalie's arm as they proceeded on a walk around the perimeter of the park. Inside, he was counting his and Natalie's footsteps. Monk had recently read about Beethoven and how he tried to envision everything in life by counting beats of music. Monk found a similar pleasure in counting his and Natalie's footsteps, which seemed very much synchronized.

Natalie looked up at Monk and saw him relaxed but still thinking, "Adrian, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just counting our footsteps. It helps me maintain my beat."

"And how are we doing?"

"We're doing quite well Natalie. It seems you are walking at a beat of 45 steps per minute, and I'm at 46. Just one step off, so close. Maybe you can speed up a bit so we're all same and even."

Natalie chuckled at Monk's counting. It was so typical of him to count and stay on beat. Maybe he had some inner metronome that kept him going at a constant meter. "Adrian, I'll try to speed up for you. But I cannot give guarantees. Speaking of music, are you counting because you want to keep up your clarinet skills? I haven't seen you play for a while."

"That's partly why. Well, my clarinet is in my room; it's dated from my high school years. I haven't had much time to practice since Trudy passed."

"You should play it sometime. I want to listen to you play."

"What songs? I only know some basic tunes from school and some that Willy Nelson taught me."

"Willy Nelson is good for me. I like whatever music you like."

"Really? I don't really listen to music. You know all I have are classical, and classical."

"Hey, classical isn't bad. I happen to like Beethoven. I think all his symphonies are masterly works."

"Yes, they are. Too bad he stopped at nine, which to be honest, was an excellent work. It's just too bad he stopped at nine."

Natalie smiled in agreement. She thought that the Ninth Symphony was a work of its own, especially _Ode to Joy_. It was a song particularly good for Adrian to listen to.

Monk interrupted her, "How did you know I was learning the counting exercise from Beethoven?"

"A woman's intuition. That's all."

Monk nodded as he took her words in. Trudy often said the same thing. He gave much deference to her knowledge of most worldly matters. Natalie, too, knew much that he could learn from.

Shelby came running up to them wagging her tail. She looked excited about something. Monk and Natalie looked at each other and then at Shelby. They noticed a small, blue ball in Shelby's mouth and held by her teeth. Monk cringed in slight disgust and commanded Shelby, "Shelby, spit that out. No wait, don't spit that out. Don't spit. No spitting, definitely no spitting."

Natalie, ignoring Monk's histrionics, petted Shelby and asked her to spit out the ball. It was a rubber ball often used to play handball in New York, but how it came to San Francisco was beyond Natalie's guess. Shelby then looked at the ball on the grass and wagged her tail as if taking an interest in it.

Monk recovered slowly and fortunately, had turned his head when Shelby actually let go of the ball. He took out a package of wipes and started wiping Shelby's teeth and mouth. He was carefully to get everything, especially the molars. It was difficult to clean Shelby while her tongue was moving around and sometimes trying to lick him.

Monk finally stood up from cleaning and dropped the dirty wipes in a garbage can. He then proceeded to wipe his hands thoroughly as always. Natalie and Shelby just watched in amusement. Unlike when she just met him, Natalie found his cleaning habits to be more endearing than annoying, even though most of it was unnecessary.

"Ready to go, Adrian?" Natalie grabbed the leash and beckoned Shelby to follow them along.

Natalie and Monk, now with Shelby on leash, proceeded to the promenade by the bay. It was a relaxing path with many pedestrians, joggers and some dog owners. With Monk and Natalie interchanging the leash, they proceeded along the walk enjoying the morning sunshine and calm of the water.

"Adrian, I wonder, what made you love Shelby?"

"I don't know, Natalie. The first day, she actually drank from the toilet. I had to place her in an umbrella while I completely sanitized the bathroom. But later, as we got comfortable, so to speak, I began to like having her in my life. She followed me around in the house and when I go buy groceries. I found myself appreciating the joy she brought to my life. It's no longer so lonely when you are not around."

Natalie smiled at his story. She, too, had found Shelby endearing and would have adopted her if Julie wasn't allergic to dogs. But equally endearing was Adrian's love for Shelby, very much similar to how he loved Tommy after adopting the two-year old boy for a few weeks. She realized that despite his many handicaps, Adrian Monk could be a very loving person.

But she wanted to get one thing straight that had been bugging her for a while now, "And do you love Shelby as much as you love me?"

Monk was taken slightly aback at her question. He studied her face and saw that she was expecting a serious answer. He had not considered the question of love. True, Natalie and he had been dating steadily for a few months. But Trudy still held his heart and until her mystery was solved, it was difficult to love anyone else. Nonetheless, Natalie had been a constant in his life for five years now. He found her personality warm and character strong. Could he love her as much as he loved Trudy?

"Natalie, I do love you. And no offense Shelby, even though I love you as much as a man can love his dog, I love Natalie more," Monk addressed the latter sentence to Shelby, who turned her head around expressing some displeasure.

Monk continued, "Natalie, I might even love you as much as I loved Trudy. It's still hard for me to say it unequivocally, but yes, I want to love you and be with you for the rest of my life."

Natalie smiled as her eyes filled with small tears of happiness. Grabbing Monk by the shoulder and tiptoeing to kiss him, Natalie voiced, "Adrian, I love you too. I know Trudy is in your heart, I too want to be with you for the rest of my life. Mitch will always be part of me, but yesterday, he came back in a dream and told me to let go of my past and share my happiness with you. I'm definitely looking forward to that."

Monk looked downwards at Natalie with love and tenderness. His fears forgotten, his compulsions waylaid, his past thrown into history, he was prepared to love the woman in front of him for the rest of his life. Taking the initiative, he leaned in and gave Natalie a long, meaningful kiss.

Shelby looked at her masters and wagged her tails in excitement. She was no novice to human relations and emotions, for they were not so different from what dogs experienced. She had an inkling of this human emotion called "love". She had seen her previous master "fall in love" with another human being, who happened to own a dog. What Shelby and that dog then experienced was something for a more dogged and wistful occasion. Maybe it was time to scurry back and relay information about her impending puppies…

Natalie and Adrian released each other from the kiss and looked at each other. It was obvious to each what the other person was feeling. They wordlessly expressed their feelings and desires without any additional gestures. Their new relationship was building along nicely (or in Monk's words, evenly). Seeing Shelby looking at them oddly, Adrian and Natalie picked up the leash and proceeded along the promenade.

"Bread and butter."

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked Adrian upon hearing his interruption.

"Trudy used to say 'Bread and Butter' to me. It meant that we would not be separated. Those were her last words," Adrian explained wistfully with a touch of sadness.

Natalie listened to Adrian and gave him a small hug from the side. She felt him loosening up and the remaining sadness melting away. It enlivened him up and even added quickness to Shelby's steps in front of them.

"Bread and butter, Adrian," Natalie said softly as they continued on toward wherever the promenade led them.


	25. Closure and the End

_That's it. This is the final chapter/episode – it is rather long at the end. Thank you all readers, reviewers and especially the creators of Monk._

**Closure (8.16)**

_(Monk lying in the hospital bed, sometime after the confrontation in the courtroom)_

Monk's mind was still going through the confrontation with Ethan Rickover in the courtroom. He thought about all Rickover had said and how the Judge reacted to his revealing of Trudy's death. He found irony in Rickover's articulation about how the law should be applied and the so-called importance of context. For Monk, the context was perfect for making sure Rickover was dead or behind bars.

Natalie came into the room bearing some hot water. Ever since the incident in the courtroom, Monk's symptoms deteriorated until he had to be re-hospitalized. Despite the odds and the confessions, Monk agitated to get off the bed and pursue his revenge against Rickover. It was the only the good advice of the doctors that kept him there. They warned that his conditions would worsen if he tried to get up and walk outside, especially in the impending rain that night.

"Here, Adrian, have some hot water. It's good for you," Natalie reminded Monk as she laid the tray down on his bedside.

"Thank you Natalie. But I don't need hot water, or anything else. I just need that man Ethan Rickover to pay for what he did," Monk said defiantly.

"Adrian, I know how you feel about him and understand your anger. But you have to look after yourself as well. We still haven't found a cure yet. I don't want to lose you through this," Natalie consoled Monk as she pushed a tear away and cleared some papers off his counter. She noticed that he had been busy examining photos of the case.

"But Natalie, what about Trudy? I finally know who killed her and need to redeem this for her. This is for Trudy." Monk said that last part solemnly as he contemplated the importance of the task.

"Adrian, I'm sure you are right about Trudy and want to bring closure for her. But would she want you to be a killer? Think about the video and what she meant to say to you. She did not want her husband to end up a killer."

Monk contemplated what Natalie had said. He found himself having no choice and felt resigned to exacting revenge. Leland had come earlier but Monk saw in his eyes that Leland would not kill the Judge. It was up to him and him alone.

"Natalie, I don't know. I have to kill him. There is no other way."

"What about the law? Or the police? Couldn't they handle the matter? Give them the video tape," Natalie held back her sobs and tried to find an alternative.

"The law doesn't exist today. You remember how Rickover said how the law depends on context and that should be the way to determine outcomes. Well, I'm going to set the law because the police and others cannot do so. With Rickover, there is no such thing as law or justice. He had an affair with my wife and then he killed her. What kind of law is that?"

Seeing it was almost hopeless to caution Monk, Natalie went up and hugged him. She knew he would try to take the matter into his own hands. She still hoped that his just instincts would take over and stop him from murdering the man.

Natalie looked up at Monk, who was looking at her but thinking meanwhile. Natalie did not want to delve more into his mind and what was there. She just wanted to let him know that she would be here for him, regardless of what happens to Ethan Rickover. She leaned up to give him a kiss, perhaps for the final time.

Monk stopped her. He looked at her with worry and a warning, "Natalie, we can't. I might transmit my poison to you. You have Julie to take care of still, and she cannot afford to lose you."

Natalie agreed and began to sob. She knew that losing Adrian would throw Julie into sadness, just like when Julie lost her father. It was going to be a painful night, one that might take Adrian's life. Fearing that and what it might bring, Natalie prayed for morning.

_(Christmas morning at Natalie's house)_

Julie and Molly silently crept inside the house. They set their suitcases down in the foyer and realized the stillness in the house. It was still early on Christmas morning, and most likely Natalie was still asleep. Adrian, on the other hand, would normally be cleaning the house but on this day, he unusually was not. Julie and Molly exchanged a knowing glance at each other and Julie called out.

"Mom! I'm home. Mr. Monk, Molly's here too."

Nobody stirred. Curious, the two girls crept up the stairs to the guest bedroom and Natalie's. Finding the former empty but the door to the latter closed, they exchanged another knowing glance and silently counted to three. Flinging the door open, they found an interesting and unexpected sight.

Natalie and Adrian were still sleeping soundly in the bed, _together_. Their faces showed as if they were having enjoying peaceful sleep, or dreaming a good dream. Some space remained between their bodies, but both of them lay under one blanket. It was touching to watch and incredible too. Neither Julie nor Molly could have anticipated seeing them sleeping on the same bed.

"Wake up sleepyheads," Molly called them out after giving a slight cough.

Natalie and Adrian began to stir. Adrian, facing the door, thought he was imagining seeing Julie and Molly in front of him. He was worried that he was dreaming again or having another dissociative episode. Realizing that they were real and that all three of them were in Natalie's bedroom, he jumped up and came to his senses.

"It's not what you are thinking. We didn't do anything. It's not what's going on. I promise," Adrian tried to deny it all and wave his hands to the bemusement of Julie and Molly.

Natalie, still groggy but awake, tried to ask him, "What's going on? We aren't doing what?"

The four of them stared at one another in bemusement. Julie and Molly just smiled and exchanged an occasional giggle. Natalie was smiling, perhaps at seeing her daughter home or just seeing Adrian being uncomfortable. Adrian, on the other hand, was confused.

Julie finally declared, "We're going downstairs and making breakfast. See you guys soon."

She and Molly left the room and closed the door. Natalie knew they did not suspect anything about them. Nothing happened last night except that she had a dream, a good one involving Mitch and Trudy, and called Adrian over to talk in the middle of the night. He was sleeping in the guest bedroom, but counting sheep again. He agreed to stay and chat with her about her dream until both of them seemed to have inadvertently fallen asleep next to each other on her bed. Adrian was not ready to do anything beyond that yet, and she respected that. Natalie was sure that Julie and Molly understood. Now, to convince Adrian…

Later, the four of them exchanged stories while enjoying a hearty breakfast. Julie and Molly chatted about their lives, especially their friendship. Since meeting each other, they became close friends and always met up whenever Molly's job took her to the Berkley area. Molly had decided that she should spend her Christmas with Adrian, her new dad. Adrian was very happy to hear that and was almost moved to tears.

Natalie and Adrian also told them about their lives. After solving Trudy's murder, it seemed as if an albatross was lifted off Adrian's back and he became a new man, although most of his phobias still remained. He did decide to move out of his apartment and move in with Natalie, especially since living apart seemed not worth the trouble for them. Adrian was still consulting for the SFPD and Natalie was still assisting him. When quizzed about their relationship, both of them just smiled and tried to avoid the issue in front of the girls. That did not go unnoticed but Julie and Molly decided to get more out of them later.

After the breakfast and when Adrian cleaned out the dishes – he told the girls to relax but it was obvious he still relished doing the cleaning – Natalie announced that there was a special gift opening party for Adrian. He was caught with surprise, especially since he never thought anyone would bring him gifts. The four of them gathered in the living room area and listened to Natalie, who sat next to Adrian and began to speak.

"This year, in recognition of you and your service to the SFPD, Captain Stottlemeyer and I decided to go through all the cases that you have solved. We contacted some of the people who were your clients and those victims that you helped. We wanted to honor you with gifts of thanks. Some of them decided to give you gifts for helping them out. Of course, we didn't solicit anything from anyone or force them to give you gifts but many of them have given us gifts for you. They are all in appreciation for what you have done. Would you like to open them?"

Adrian was quite surprised with the idea. He found it sweet and loved Natalie more for organizing the gifts. For a long while, he served others and closed case after case without any thought of remuneration. Today, he found some satisfaction that he was doing service to others. Of course, the gifts were not why he became a police consultant and was loath that someone would go poor just to bear him gifts. Admittedly shy about them, Adrian nodded his head.

Julie and Molly smiled and laughed that Adrian was agreeing with the idea. They went over by the Christmas tree and gathered the pile of boxes arranged in order and in size just like Adrian would like it. Molly took out a list and asked him, "We organized them in chronological order. Is that ok?"

Adrian smiled and expressed agreement, "Of course. Why should it be anything else?"

Julie handed Adrian the first box, a small one with generic wrapping paper. Opening it, Adrian saw that it was from St. Clair, the politician whose election campaign he saved a long ago. Inside was a booklet of political quotes. On the front cover was "Republican Party, Democratic Party, Tea Party, or No Party, Vote St. Clair."

Adrian held it up and laughed, "Ha! I get it" although he did not understand it at all.

Natalie placed the booklet to the side and said, "Politicians. How typical. He's running for election again and just wants your vote."

Julie interrupted, "But mom, you ran for office too. Remember, the school board?"

"Honey, that was for the school. It was important because I care about you and your education. It was different." Natalie went over and excited to see Julie after one semester away at college, hugged her again.

Molly then picked up the second package. Opening it, Adrian found a music box from Monica Waters. It contained several old tunes that Adrian enjoyed. He also saw Monica's brief greeting, "Happy holidays Adrian. Thank you so much for helping me find love – Monica and Derek."

Molly interrupted Adrian's thoughts and asked, "Who's Monica?"

Natalie answered for her, "It's one of your dad's old flings."

Adrian tried to dispel that thought, "No, it wasn't a fling. I don't fling."

Molly realized that her dad's love life was richer than she had thought. She was determined to ask about it later.

The next gift was a clarinet maintenance kit from Willie Nelson. Adrian remembered sharing a song with Willie at Trudy's gift. It was still pleasant to be reminded of meeting one of his heroes and sharing a moment with him.

The following gift was a signed baseball bat from Scott Gregorio, a baseball player whose hero was Adrian Monk. Scott hadn't managed to break the home run record, but he carried his team to two division titles, which was what mattered most.

Julie then carried out the next gift, in a holiday gift bag instead of a box. "Mom had to keep in a fridge so that it wouldn't spoil."

Adrian was worried for a moment about something spoiling. It was never good to have anything spoil. Spoiling was the worst of all worlds, since it combined a bad result – food becoming contaminated and unhealthy – with a bad means – something changing, since spoiling is change. He cringed a bit at seeing the gift, but opened it anyway for a peek.

It was a pie, wrapped carefully in a plastic bag, which Julie Barlow baked. She quitted law school after having her granny back and opened up her own bakery. The signed on the bag said, "Custom baked – just for you Mr. Monk."

Adrian then asked, "Are we going to eat this?"

Natalie took a look at the pie and said, "Yes, we can cut it up and share it tomorrow morning."

"But it's custom baked. That means trouble."

"Don't worry Adrian. I'm sure it's done well and in a sanitary condition."

Leaving the pie aside, Adrian picked up the next gift, a dating how-to book from Michelle Rivas. Adrian didn't know how to react: on one hand, it was a dating book and anything to do with dating still scared him; on the other hand, Michelle remembered him, perhaps for those uneven roses he left behind.

Seeing Molly inquisitive again, Natalie anticipated her question, "Michelle is another of Adrian's old flings."

Molly was surprised at seeing this new, undiscovered side of her dad. "Dad, you sure are a ladies man. How many flings did you have?"

Adrian replied back and took note, "For the record, I do not have flings. I don't do flings. What's with you people?"

Natalie moved next to him and kissed him, "It's ok. We're just teasing you Adrian. How about putting the book to good use?"

"Should I really be reading this book? We're dating and doing fine. Is it wrong to take another woman's advice on dating?"

"It doesn't hurt to learn. Plus, you can always surprise me," Natalie gave Adrian another kiss and winked her eyes daring him.

Julie turned her head a bit and cried out, "Mom! You're embarrassing me."

Julie handed over the next gift, from Dwight and Martha Elison. Adrian opened it slowly, as it was likely Trudy's and something he needed to handle with care. He had got over Trudy's death but she remained a part of his life, even if he had Natalie now. He would still treasure her in his heart. He cautiously tore open the wrapping paper.

"It's her diary from school. Wow, it's unopened."

Adrian took a look at the diary and wondered what was inside. He knew that Dwight and Martha would want him to keep and read about Trudy's life. It was truly a gift for him.

Natalie saw Adrian clutching the diary in his hand. She knew how important Trudy was in his life. She knew that Adrian now loved her but she did not want him to forget about Trudy, just as she did not want to forget about Mitch. More than anything, Adrian's heart led was what attracted her to him.

Molly looked up and saw the diary. She then asked quietly, "Is that mom's?"

Adrian nodded and handed the diary to Molly. She too wondered what her real mom was like. She knew that she had inherited much from her mother and was only beginning to find her roots.

After a long while, Julie handed Adrian the next gift. She smiled because she knew what it contained. Adrian opened it and found a framed photo of Tommy, the young kid over whom he had custody for a while. He remembered raising Tommy as his own son and wept at seeing the now-seven-year-old doing well with his foster parents.

The next present was from the Davenports: Peggy, Bobby and Jonathan. The elder Davenports had taken to Adrian after getting past his quirks and approved of his relationship with Natalie. Jonathan was more thrilled and vowed to check out potential brides more carefully. The present was a vacation getaway for two at Hawaii. Natalie, who still did not feel comfortable spending her parents' money, was more than happy to have a vacation with Adrian in Hawaii, if only he could get past his flight fright again.

Molly tossed Adrian the next gift. This package was soft, as if filled with clothes. It happened to be a new shirt inspected by Maria Ortiz, Inspector 8. She attached a letter from her and Pablo, her son, thanking him again for rescuing Pablo. Adrian was happy to see Pablo writing part of the letter, evidence that he had learned to write English.

Natalie, seeing Adrian admire the shirt, asked Julie, "Remember this was when you wanted to be a model?"

Molly turned and asked Julie with interest, "Really, you wanted to be a model?"

Julie smiled and admitted, "It was a one-time thing. The guy who ran the business was a creep and murderer. I'm glad to do theatre arts, which is more my thing."

Molly replied, "I agree. By the way, guys, Julie's first performance will be in May, during alumni weekend. You guys should come. It'll be at Berkeley. I'll be there, and Adrian, you should come too."

Adrian, driven out of admiring the perfectly inspected shirt, agreed. He was looking forward to seeing Julie on stage again, and revisiting his alma mater. He remembered the old theatre at Berkeley and heard it was rebuilt; he hoped the bathrooms there were as nice as the one in the community theatre.

Molly handed Adrian the next gift, which turned out to be a medallion from the San Francisco Sanitation Union. It was inscribed with "World's Greatest Sanitation Man, Adrian Monk."

"Wow!" Adrian could only exclaim.

Natalie laughed at Adrian's delight and spoke out, "Remember that garbage strike four years ago? Adrian helped some sanitation workers solve a case about their boss and pension funds."

Molly added, "I remembered watching the news then. I heard about some crazy man trying to clean the streets himself and dump everything into the bay."

Adrian heard that and raised his hand, "That was me."

Everyone had a laugh at Adrian and his surprising enthusiasm for garbage.

The next gift was a CD from Murderess, which frightened Adrian with its ominous cover and some of the song titles. He still remembered Murderess and his rap speak, which freaked him out and threw his mental faculties askew. That gift, nonetheless, paled in comparison to the next one, Chance Singer's "The Naturalists' Guide to Living: Why Clothes Do Not Make the Man".

Adrian dropped the book and tried to cry out for help. He would do anything to avoid going into the social nudity thing. Even though Chance Singer turned out to be innocent, Adrian still wanted to charge him for battery and intentional infliction of emotional distress – a full hug by a nudist certainly counted for both.

Julie tried to console Adrian, "Why are you so afraid of nudity? It's a part of life."

Adrian shook his head and replied, "You don't want to know. Nudity is another universe altogether. Let's not get into that. I should incinerate that book."

Natalie extended her hand to stop Adrian from hurting the book anymore. She knew that he was trying hard to overcome his phobias, but nudity remained high on the list and something difficult for him to overcome. She wondered how he would react seeing her nude, if and when they become intimate.

Julie felt the next gift box, a very plain one, and handed it to Adrian. Adrian, too, was feeling it and took caution opening it. He almost dropped it but fortunately realized it was liquid. The gift was from the three homeless persons whom he helped two years ago. They had given him another season's worth of gravy. On the note was a scratched and badly misspelled, "Tank ye Mr Monkk. Wee ou ye four Willie. Best, the Professor."

Molly found Adrian's face more curious, "Who is that? The Professor – that sounds like an interesting name."

Adrian again shook his head and made a face, "It's not a name. Well, it is but it isn't really one. You don't want to know."

Natalie slapped Adrian lightly and jumped in, "They are the three homeless persons we helped two Christmases ago. Adrian was very kind and helpful. We were looking at the death of their companion and discovered a larger scam going on. It was a miraculous season."

Julie agreed, "It's a miracle."

Adrian then smiled as his thoughts turned to the fountain and Leland, "It's a miracle."

Julie handed Adrian the next gift box, which was thin and contained a set of tickets to the Condors game next season against their archrival, the Wildcats. It was from the team itself, thanking Adrian Monk for saving the day. Once again, Bob Costas will be there.

"Wow, that's so cool. Can we go too?" Julie exclaimed.

Adrian looked at the tickets and said, "Sure. We have four tickets. I'm sure that's not a problem. I want to talk Bob about his Siamese cats again."

The next gift was a traditional flute from Samuel, sent far away from Africa. He attached a picture of his late wife and a note thanking Adrian again for solving the murder. He also wrote that the instrument was entirely new, which soothed Adrian's worries. The gift afterwards came from, of all persons, Harold Krenshaw.

Natalie was surprised, "Wow, Harold sent you a gift."

Adrian nodded, "We're best friends now. We schmooze a lot." Adrian did an imaginary hug as if he and Harold were that close. Julie and Molly only looked at each other, amused at his childlike knowledge of social relationships.

The gift itself was a personal planner, which was detailed and included sections for appointments. That was important for Adrian, as he needed to keep track of his sessions with Dr. Bell. Under the front cover, Adrian read Harold's writing, "My therapist is still better than yours."

Molly wondered who this Harold was. She did remember hearing about him on the City Council some while ago.

Adrian explained, "Oh, we used to hate each other's guts. Now we are good pals."

The last gift came from Brian. It was a framed picture of Brian and his father fishing together. He wrote a special message that meant much for Adrian, "Thank you for teaching me to be a good son. I know you'll be a good dad as well – Love Brian."

Adrian's eyes almost welled at the comment. Natalie came over and saw the message. She hugged Adrian and gave him a kiss. She hoped that one day, she and Adrian could see the message to fruition. Blushing at that comment and chiding herself for thinking too far ahead, Natalie resumed comforting Adrian and showing her love for him.

Molly and Julie came over and saw the message too. Julie had long considered Adrian her dad, the one who filled the void after her real dad died. It's the same person who gave her "the talk" and told her to wait for Trudy. Meanwhile, Molly saw before her the dad she never known until months ago. Even though her foster parents raised her well, she felt that she was missing someone still. Adrian, the last link to her biological mother, was still there with her.

Adrian finally spoke up and faced all three of them while holding back some tears in his eyes, "Thank you for this. I really appreciate having these gifts. It means so much for me."

Natalie smiled and rubbed his shoulders. She said, "You earned it Adrian. It's your gift to all of us that you solved these cases and put things right. The Captain is proud of you and put in a lot of effort to get you in touch with them. We all care about you and love you."

Hearing Natalie, Julie and Molly let go of Adrian and looked at the couple on the sofa. They decided to pop the question.

"So, how about you two? What's going on with the two of you?"

Molly was inquisitive, and having a critic's gene in her, she was determined to get answers. As much as she wanted to learn about her real mother, she knew that her dad Adrian had been too stuck on Trudy. It was time for him to let go, and Natalie was the one for that.

Adrian and Natalie looked at each other with unease. Their relationship, although almost a year old, was still developing. Only few others knew about their relationship: Julie, Stottlemeyer and TK, Dr. Bell and the Davenports. Even Randy Disher, the so-called relationship "expert" did not know, although it wasn't due to their lack of trying to tell him – he was too caught up in dreamland about a certain someone in New Jersey. They figured that it was time to let the girls know everything.

Seeing Adrian still afraid to address the issue, Natalie spoke up, "Molly, your dad and I have been dating for nine months now. We both love each other very much. Thus far, we are living together. That doesn't mean other things are happening – we are taking this slowly and seeing where it goes."

Julie, knowing most of the details about them, asked, "What about the future? Will you two get married?"

Adrian was perked up and gave his answer, "It might be a possibility. You'll just have to see."

Natalie was surprised by his quick answer. It seemed that he had given the matter some thought. She was excited about their future and could not wait to see what comes next. For now, she could take joy in the wild trajectory of her life. She had rebelled against her parents, eloped with Mitch and had Julie. Since losing Mitch, an event that still saddened her but not as much as in the past, she reunited with her parents, raised Julie to college and worked in a stable job as a detective's assistant. Only later did she know that she would fall in love with him.

Adrian, meanwhile, was thinking the same. He remembered his early tragic history from childhood to college. Trudy proved to be a welcome respite, someone who shined light in the darkness around him. Her loss paralyzed him, almost forever, until his old friend Leland kept faith in him and had him consulting again for the SFPD, and then Sharona came into his life. He still missed her, but now had Natalie, who was his assistant, confidant, friend and maybe in the future, his wife. His phobias remained a part of him, and Trudy dwelt in him forever, but finally, after twelve long years in the wilderness, Adrian Monk took heart in finding closure.


End file.
